Raised with Magic
by Valzen
Summary: Hermione Granger's muggle parents died, leaving a young, intelligent girl to be raised in the magical home of the Lovegood family, who not only know of her magical prowess, but openly encourage it and condone her already developing talents.
1. White Light

Raised with Magic

Chapter One: White Light

* * *

I've always been told that I am abnormally smart for my age. I don't think I am. I'm already 5 years old. I've learned to understand things just by listening and asking questions. I don't think that makes me abnormal. My teachers love me. I'm told that not many five years olds are in the third grade. I don't think that's what makes me abnormal. I think I am abnormal because I don't have any friends. That, and sometimes funny things happen around me.

Mother hates that I'm different then the other kids. She never said so but the truth is always in her eyes. She always dresses me up in these ugly itchy dresses and makes me go on play dates with kids my own age. Mother doesn't let me bring my books with me and I only feel more awkward when I talk and my 'friends' don't understand what I am saying. I know I shouldn't think in stereotypes, but my Mother reminds me of 'air head blondes' my cousin Jared talks about. She isn't though, which bugs me because I don't like that she pretends to be.

Jared is awesome, he's the only one who I consider a friend, but he lives far away so I don't see him much. Jared is 11 years older then me but he doesn't think I'm abnormal. He thinks it is cool I'm in third grade and he tells me about all the cool things he does in school.

Besides cousin Jared my daddy is the only person who thinks everything is fine. He buys me all types of books that we hide from mother. He's really smart and he talks to me the same way he talks to adults. Daddy always calls me his little book worm, but only when mother isn't around. I listen to everything my daddy says, even when it doesn't sound important or my mother doesn't want me to know. Like this one time when my daddy started telling me about the 'bad stuff' in the world. Like how sometimes people might come in the house to hurt us. He said if anyone ever came into the house and they didn't introduce me to them I should hide in the secret passage way in the wall. Mother told him to stop and that he was scaring me. She told him that stuff like that would not happen and that we lived in an upscale neighborhood where the bad stuff simply doesn't happen. I listened though and I didn't realize why I should be scared until I need to follow his advice.

The bad people came into the house and they caused mother to scream and for my daddy to fight. I saw everything from my hiding place. Daddy hates violence but he tried to keep the two men away from my mother. But then there was blood. I knew it's importance from Jared's explanations of his biology class. I knew that it was supposed to stay inside of you. The two men started taking stuff like mother's jewelry and daddy's t.v. I just stayed really quite like my daddy told me to. Mother had lied, because the bad people had come to our neighborhood. The bad people had come to our house.

I don't think the men would have found me if it weren't for Leo. The passageway led to the basement and somehow Leo found a way in and out of the house from the route. Leo's my cat. He darted past me and opened the panel enough for the men to see me. I remember them coming towards me and then my arms flying to protect my head and a white light.

When I woke up, I was in a place that looked like a hospital. I would know, a while ago a girl at school pushed me and I had to go to the hospital to get stitches. But the people wore funny clothes and had these pieces of wood that did stuff for them. This one lady came in when I woke up. She called me 'sweetie' and talked to me like mother talks to babies. I wanted to ask what was going on but I couldn't bring myself to talk. The lady told me to sleep and that people would come talk to me soon. I've been awake since, but no one has come.

The door opened and I looked over, scared. A tall man with a mustache entered. Besides the weird dress like clothes on the man, he looked normal. But the men in the house had looked normal too. "Hello, my name is James Newlhouse." The man introduced himself in what I guess was a kind voice, besides the fact he was speaking down to me. "You can call me Jimmy, alright?" I just continued to stare at him, glad that he stood away from the bed.

That blessing was cut short when he sat in the chair next to my bed. Without meaning to I moved away from him and towards the other side of the bed. This kept him from coming closer. "What's your name darling?"

"Hermione." I spoke, if only so he wouldn't call me 'darling'. Daddy told me 'darling' is what people call other people they care a lot about. This man doesn't know me so he shouldn't call me that.

"Hermione, now that's a pretty name. Do you have a last name miss Hermione?"

"Hermione Granger." I answered quickly. He made me feel silly, because I hadn't answered rightly the first time.

"Alright." He wrote down what I suspected was my name on a piece of old looking paper. He used a feather and I realized this was a quill and parchment, we learned about them second grade. They were what people used before pens and paper. "Mr. Newlhouse," I started knowing that manners generally helped people understand that I could understand them perfectly fine. "Where am I?"

"Your at St. Mungo's it's a hospital for magical maladies and injuries."

"Magic?"

"Yup. You see apart from the muggle world, the world you are used to there is a magical world and sometimes two non magic people will have a son or daughter who is magical." He explained briefly. From the way he explained this it was obvious that he had said this before. The idea of magic wasn't inconceivable, unexpected and strange sure but not unbelievable.

"Where are my parents?" I asked instead, I would worry about magic being real later.

"Hermione, your parents didn't make it." I knew he meant death. They died, and to be honest I didn't truly understand what that entails, only that they weren't going to be around anymore. But, I am five, I am allowed to let myself believe that this wasn't what he actually meant.

"What do you mean, didn't make it?" My thoughts were so steady in my head that it was surprising when my voice cracked.

"Your parents had to go away." I wasn't about to call him out on him not telling me they're dead. I understood that people expect me not to understand.

"Hermione, I'm going to need you to tell me what happened. Can you do that for me?" It wasn't until he asked me if I was able that my head begun to hurt. The feeling was odd and consistent, it reminded me of that gym class where we learned how to feel our pulse. The pain came at that beat. Besides having stitches, I've never really been in pain but this definitely topped anything I had felt before and all I wanted was my daddy. "What's the matter?" Mr. Newlhouse asked, worried. "Are you alright?"

"My head hurts." I whispered, beginning to cry. I hate crying. The water is salty and sometimes it gets on my lips so I taste it. I don't like the taste of salt.

"Okay, I'm going to get a healer to take away the pain. I'll come by tomorrow so we can talk, alright?" I tried to answer him, but all that came out was a whimper. I nodded repeatedly instead Strangely, during this, I started wondering about where Leo was only I couldn't find the words to ask.


	2. Listening to voices

Raised with Magic

Chapter Two: Listening to voices

* * *

My whole life, or at least as far back as I can remember, I've always woken up early. My daddy always slept in late so more often than not I would simply lay in bad and think. Today was similar, only I wasn't in a thinking mood and instead of thinking I was listening to the voices outside of the room as they talked about me. I wasn't awake enough to truly analyze or even note the tone of the voices. The only thing I took in where the words and idly noting one of the men was Mr. Newlhouse.

Person one said, "Where is she going, Jimmy?"

The second person answered, "We're not sure yet, by muggle law she should be going with her closest family member which would be her uncle in the States.

"But?" The first responded.

"The ministry didn't pick up on accidental magic. They responded to underage magic." That was the second person again.

"But, that's really rare!"

"Of course it is rare!"

"Wait, what does that mean?" A third person spoke.

"Well, kids will sometimes perform magic growing up which the ministry detects as accidental ,magic because of their age and because they don't have a bond with magic until they receive and connect with their wands. For the ministry to detect her magic as underage that means she has the potential to use wandless magic." Person two was the one who answered him. Person two seemed to be the one to actually somewhat know what is going on. I'm kind of almost jealous. I want to know what is going on too.

"I thought that only powerful witches and wizards could develop that later in life." At least person three seemed to understand what person two had been talking about. I wasn't so lucky. Wands, governments and rarities of a magical world were topics that I really didn't follow too well.

"No, you either have the potential or not. But, to tap into it without having a wand born connection to magic is unheard of." Person one entered the conversation again.

"What if this is all a fluke?" Person three asked.

"I highly doubt that. Regardless, she really should be placed with someone who can perform wandless magic. Now that she has tapped into it once, it will be marginally easier for her to do so again. Someone will have to teach her to control it." Person two, the smart one, answered.

"But, people who have even minor control of wandless magic don't just flaunt it around!" Person one spoke a bit louder then before. I think he meant that it would be hard to find one. I am going to be a problem then. Maybe I can go live with Jared and his Grandmother instead. Living with Uncle Ed isn't an option.

"I know, which is why you two wont say anything. Albus Dumbledore is making some calls to find an appropriate place for her. Leaver, can you read her magic signature from here? You will need to deactivate the ministry detectors." Person two has to be the one in control. Mrs. Stacy, my teacher, says that when leaders speak people listen. These people always seem to let person two take control.

"Yes, I'll manage." Person three, Leaver, replied.

"Okay, I'll talk to her now." This was person one again, meaning who ever came in would be that one.

The door opened and I pretended to just be waking up for no reason other then wanting to.

"How are you feeling today, Hermione?" Mr. Newlhouse asked, seating himself next to me. This time I didn't shy away. He kind of reminded me of my daddy's friend. Besides if he was trying to figure out a home for me, he wasn't a danger. At least not right now.

"Better." I answered. "The nurse used a stick and said something to make my head hurt less. But it made me sleepy."

"The stick is a wand and the words were a spell. She's a witch and a healer here." He clarified in the same way that my teachers spoke.

"Will I be able to do stuff like that?"

"Yup, you'll get your wand when you turn eleven." I just nodded. The idea seemed interesting enough and I was thrilled that there was a new world of knowledge to explore, but I was still numb. "Now, I'm sorry to just dive in, but I need to know what happened." This was starting to remind me of the crime shows that Jared watches on the tele when his Grandmother lets him come to visit.

"Are you the police then?" He didn't seem like a cop, but he sounded like one.

"Yes, I guess you could say that I am the Wizarding equivalent."

It was my turn to talk, I really didn't want to. I didn't have a choice though, not with that look he was giving me. "I don't remember much. I did what daddy told me to do if bad people ever entered the house. I hid in a passageway off the hallway that is hidden." My voice was shaking without my permission, but I knew if I didn't continue I never would. "I could see it all. There were two men and they looked pretty normal, but they were fighting with daddy and mother was already on the floor with blood around her. They had knives, but they were bigger then the ones that mother uses to cook." I knew I was avoiding the point, but I needed to calm down. Daddy always tells me that crying is fine, but I still need to finish things. "Then they got daddy. Both of them weren't moving and the men started taking stuff. They didn't see me but then Leo went by and they found my hiding spot."

"Who is Leo?" He asked me softly. I almost hoped his voice would return to normal, not this monitored niceness, at the same time I really didn't.

"Leo is my cat. Is he okay?"

"I'm not sure, when we're done I'll go look for him, okay?" I nodded, Leo hates being home alone. "Will you continue for me darling?" Apparently, I hate the name darling.

"I don't really remember more, they were coming towards me… and I… kind of remember a white light. Then I was here." Now I was fully crying, but it was okay because I was done telling the auror what happened.

"Okay, you did great kiddo. I'm going to go look for Leo, but I'll send in a healer to sit with you for a while."

I didn't answer him. I couldn't if I tried, but he did send in a healer. I couldn't really see her. Everything was blurry because of my tears. That is another reason I don't like crying, it makes you not be able to see things. But even not being able to see her I was okay with her being here. After all, she didn't try to make me talk. Most adults always think that it is there duty to make crying children talk, it never works. Instead, the nurse lady rubbed circles on my back like Grandma used to do before her trip. I'm pretty sure that Grandma is dead too.

I guess I fell asleep again because the next thing I know a healer is waking me up to eat. The food is awful, almost as bad as school lunches. But, this didn't bother me too much because I am glad to see Leo curled up by my feet.

"How are you feeling?" The nurs-healer asked once I was done eating the half of my meal I could stomach. I knew she meant both physically and mentally but I only had the answer to one of those.

"Fine."

"Okay, do you need me to get you anything?" I was tempted to ask for a book but I knew that I would end up with a picture book if I did so I declined. "Alright, your scheduled for visitors to stop by in a few hours so try to get some sleep. I'll be coming in to check on you before that and if you need anything just call out for me, alright sweetie?"

The door closing woke Leo and without his normal stretches he climbed onto my lap and settled down again. He wasn't asleep and I could only assume he was comforting me. Maybe he knew that I had no daddy to comfort me anymore. "What now Leo?" I asked my cat stroking his smooth gray fur.

I'll be the first one to admit that I am too curious for my own good. So, within minutes my mind was on the topic of magic and what the men had said about not needing a wand. I was really flying blind but for some irrational reason I was completely convinced that my magic wouldn't hurt me. Which was odd considering that I didn't fully believe that I had any magic to began with.

I started thinking about what I wanted to try. I absolutely refused to try something like a rabbit out of a had. Instead I took one of my pillows and put it on my feet, right after where Leo had sat.

I stared at the pillow for I don't know how long. I kept thinking things like, 'raise', 'flout', 'fly', 'levitate' but nothing worked. Then I started gesturing with my hands with the same amount of concentration. I finally started to get the pillow to rock back and forth a little when the door started to open, I stopped my attempts.


	3. Mum

Raised with Magic

Chapter Three: Mum

* * *

Three people entered the room. The first was Mr. Newlhouse who I didn't pay much attention to, having seen him a few times already. The second was an older man with a long white beard and bright yellow clothing. The last was a blonde women who seemed less magic like then the other two. She seemed more like me. Her clothes weren't the dressy like things that everyone else around here were wearing. Instead, she wore black pants and a blue top with what looked like a very un-normal lab coat on top of it.

"Hello Miss Hermione Granger. My name is Albus Dumbledore." The oldest one spoke, introducing himself. The man really radiated the grandfather vibe. I glanced at Leo really sly like so that the people wouldn't notice. He was watching the bearded one closely, almost like he didn't believe the man was actually for real.

"It's nice to meet you." I responded, realizing this was the man who was going to call people about me.

"And I'm Kaya Lovegood." The women spoke sweetly, but not in a childlike voice. Her tone was just soft and partly distant.

"It's nice to meet you." I mimicked my early words. This time they were easier to say.

"That's a loyal cat. What is his name?" She was eyeing Leo and normally I wouldn't like that, but it was okay right now because she seemed to be speaking from a good place. Leo now watched their group with a fierce intensity. He has been like that ever since we got here. He hasn't left my side and has stared down every person who has come and gone from this room.

"Leo." My voice wasn't as hearable as normal and I was distracted by petting Leo's fur. Leo seemed to accept these new people because he came closer to me and curled up on my lap. This was a good thing because I could reach him better, thus I could pet him without hurting my arm from stretching it out for so long.

"I see, and is Leo your familiar?" She asked watching kindly as I stroked Leo behind his ears the way he likes.

"I don't know what that means." I answered not the least bit ashamed. I only wanted to know what she meant. I wanted to learn and understand. Sometimes it even seems not fun to know the answer all the time. Where's the fun when you aren't learning? Normally I wouldn't even want the answer fed to me. I would want to look it up myself because books can always tell me more, or at least they are willing to tell me more then people are. Only, here and now I had no books to look things up in, and this was a new world, I am much to far behind.

"A familiar is an animal that shares a strong connection to a witch."

"Oh." I thought about it, because I hate when people answer questions without thinking about it first. The answer I came up with was a bit unconvincing, "I guess so." Kaya Lovegood simply smiled. She was happy with my answer even if I am not.

Albus Dumbledore did something I hadn't noticed and suddenly I realized that there were two chairs added to the one Mr. Newlhouse had been using during his visits. All three of the recently not strangers sat down.

"I apologize for the poor circumstances that we must meet during Miss Granger." The eldest started. He seemed to mean his words, but one can never tell. At least that is what Daddy believes. Mr. Dumbledore continued, "But given your unique circumstances it is imperative that we place you under the correct guardianship." It would seem that Mr. Newlhouse had told the other two that I was not a typical five year old. This worked fine for me, I don't like being talked down to, not one bit.

Mrs. Lovegood shot Mr. Dumbledore a dirty look before addressing me, "Hermione, when it is important that you go to a home that can teach you to wield your magic. It is more important that you are somewhere you will be happy. I have a husband and a four year old daughter and all three of us you love it is you would come and live with us."

"Would Leo be able to come?" I had been preparing myself for the worse. Yet I hadn't put much thought into where I would be going. Mrs. Lovegood seemed really nice, but more importantly she reminded me a lot of my Daddy. Right now I don't really like that much. It hurts because it feels like I haven't seem my parents in a very long time. But I have to go somewhere and I know that they would want me somewhere they approve of, and why wouldn't they approve of someone who is like my Daddy?

"Of course, we would never dream of leaving Leo behind." That's good, because I wouldn't leave him behind anyways. He's my only family now. Well, Jared too of course, but he is too far away at the moment. I really wish he would hurry up and visit.

"Okay." I replied, my voice is softer then normal. I don't like it, I wish it would stop doing that already.

"Wonderful, now, Miss Granger there is only one question you need to answer before Mr. Newlhouse will bring Kaya and yourself to your home to collect your things. Do you wish to change your last name?" That thought was yucky. Besides that, what a mean question to spring on a girl!

"I'd rather not." None of the adults complained and I was given some basic hospital branded clothes to change into when they finished the paperwork. The pants were black sweat pant and the top was a white tee. Rather boring but at least it isn't a dress.

We used something called floo to get to the house and it was not a pleasant experience. When we had been waiting in the line at the hospital, Mr. Newlhouse had told me that I could take what I wanted with me and also choose what I wanted to put away in storage. Everything else would be sold and the money would be put into an account for when I entered Hogwarts. I had another account like that, my grandmother had made it and my Daddy told me that I had access to it when I turned twenty one. That is forever from now, but I don't mind. What use do I have with money? All it really is, is funny smelling paper.

Asking a five year old to sort through her parent's things and decide what she would want during the course of her life is unfair and mean. Kaya Lovegood agreed and instead she made it so everything would go in storage that I didn't want to bring with me right away. That way I could sort it when I am older. I like this plan better then Mr. Newlhouse's plan.

Mr. Newlhouse offered to shrink all of the furniture and the stuff that would obviously not becoming with me. Mrs. Lovegood stayed by my side when Mr. Newlhouse went looking for the stuff he would be looking for. I was grateful for Mrs. Lovegood staying with me. Even more so by the fact that she didn't get mad at me when I squeezed her hand so hard that I knew I should loosen my grip. She didn't ask me why I was dragging her out of the living room with all my strength. She didn't make me confess that I really did not want to be in the room of my parents murder. No, she just let me hurt her hand and drag her up to my room. Thank you wonderful lady.

"We already have furniture for you at the house, Hermione." She started when I just stared at the room that had always been mine. "I'll start on your clothes, alright?" I nodded.

My thoughts were appearing and disappearing through my mind that I wasn't able to understand any of them. Then I suddenly blurted something I wasn't even aware I had been thinking about, "what am I allowed to call you?"

She smiled at me, I really like it when she smiles at me. "You may call me whatever you'd like. Luna calls me Mum." Her added on part was an offer. I thought about it. I've never had a 'mum' before, I had a 'mother' so this would be okay, right?

"Okay." Mum started pulling out my clothes and putting them in the trunk. I paused and thought about what I should do. I really didn't know where to start. I decided on the from the bottom up method, after blankly staring at what made up my room. My actions of pulling up floor boards grabbed Mum's attention and I couldn't tell if she was surprised or amused. "You hide books under your floor boards?"

I do. I looked at the ten floor boards that I had removed and watched the rows of books as if they were going to do something. I remember when Daddy and I had put them in, well when we had changed what was there to suit our needs. I wasn't much help, I know that Daddy only pretended that I was a help, but I don't think that I had ever gotten in the way. We had loosened the floor boards and lined the area's under them with steel when Mother was on a cruise with that lady that likes to wear orange. Daddy told me that the steel would protect the books that I wanted to put in there. At that time I had hid the books he got me under my bed, but Mother had almost found them more then once. "Mother didn't like it when Daddy would buy me books for older age groups." I admitted as I started to move the books closer to the trunk so that she could shrink them.

After I had moved all my hidden books and the ones on my bookcase, I gathered the random stuff that I wanted to bring with me. Things like pictures and a few toys I enjoy playing with. "What about school?" I asked when my actions brought me face to face with my book bag, the pink one with ugly green flowers.

"I hear you are in your third year already." I couldn't tell if she was impressed or unhappy so I didn't say anything. "well, Wizarding education starts at eleven. Until then you are taught at home. My mother was a muggle and da was a wizard so I learned both educations. We can get you books and continue teaching you." She offered. I was glad that I wasn't going to lose this world in gaining another. That thought made me feel bad. I shouldn't be gaining anything when my parents lost everything. It just wasn't fair.

I smiled, but it didn't feel right. I added my book bag next to the trunk in the pile of things she was going to make tiny to give us more room in the trunk. When we were done in my room we went into my parents room. I took a few of my Daddy's Tee shirts that I always slept in when I couldn't sleep or when I was sick and we carefully put my mother's good jewelry box, the one that was really well hidden because she always thought I for some unknown reason would end up hiding her stuff, in the trunk next to the six photo albums. We don't have framed pictures, Mother likes paintings much more. She also loves taking lot's of pictures and going through the photo albums all the time.

We took all the books from Daddy's study and I took Grandpa's mantel clock. I like the clock, Daddy showed me that on the bottom it says God Bless the Next Minute. I wish I was told why. I wish a lot of things now, seems like most things are going to change. I'm not looking forward to that.

I got the other normal stuff that you need when you are going somewhere new. Things like my toothbrush, the hairbrush that Mother likes to brush my hair with and several other things that held some meaning that made me not want to put them in a box and in some strange location.

I pointed out a few things to be careful with when going in storage because I knew I would want them later. Things like grandma's china that my mother loves and my Daddy's record player and collection of record albums. Everything else went into storage, but not much else came with me.

To be honest I wasn't sure if I really wanted to meet the rest of the Lovegood family. What if they didn't like me? But we were soon finished at the house and Mr. Newlhouse left to put things in storage and Mum and I were standing in an empty house.

This was when the questions came. Well, rather when too many questions were in my head and I finally had to spit them all out.


	4. Questions

Raised with Magic

Chapter Three (Part Two): Questions

* * *

fI don't think I like Mr. Newlhouse. I don't really know why. If Jared was here he would tell me it was because he represents my parents death. I don't understand how someone can represent something else, so I really don't think that is it. All I know is that when he was here, I just wanted him out of my house and now that he is gone I have a lot of questions that were never in my mind when he was around.

I decided to sit on my floor. We are in my kitchen. I hadn't wanted to see Mr. Newlhouse out because he was traveling through the fireplace and the fireplace is in the living room and the living room was not a room I wanted to be in.

Mum sat down next to me. The kitchen being empty was really weird, I didn't like it and I didn't like the rest of the house being empty either. Then the really scary thought came, what was going to happen to my house?

"Mum, what's going to happen to this place?" I couldn't bring myself to call it home, at least not out loud. Homes are supposed to make people feel safe and loved. This wasn't my home anymore.

Mum put her arm around my shoulder and pulled me close. I felt the comfort that the act was meant to bring, but I would have rather had Leo. Leo wasn't here though, Mr. Dumbledore had brought him to Mum's house ahead of us.

"That would depend. What do you want to happen to the house?" Her question made me think about my own question and what I wanted to see happen to it. The idea of someone else living in my house is weird and I'm not sure I'd like it. Someone else would be sleeping in my room and that means that Daddy would lose his study. I would never again be able to sneak into his study and crawl into his lap smelling the smoke from the thing he calls a cigar that he always puts out the second I enter the room. I don't like the idea of some random lady coming into our house and changing things. Mother wouldn't like that, she has put her soul into making this house pretty.

But, I don't think I could ever sleep in my room again, I didn't even like being in there earlier. Daddy will never again be able to use one of those cigar thingys that makes the smell I like. So I wont be able to sneak into his office late at night. Besides, his office isn't set up any more and the things that Mother put around to make pretty have been moved. We moved them because Mr. Newlhouse told us to and I hadn't thought not to. But the walls were still hers and some weird lady would change them if new people moved in.

Mother isn't around anymore to care and Daddy isn't around to smoke his cigars and of one thing I am absolutely sure, I don't want to come back here ever again.

"Should it be my choice?" I feel like I don't understand what is going on and that makes me mad. I LIKE understanding things! Daddy tells me that we don't always think like we normally do when we are upset. Am I thinking differently, because then it really shouldn't be my choice. What if I don't do the right thing? This is supposed to be their job. Mother and Daddy are meant to decide what happens to our house. I'm not supposed to do this! They should be here, they should be doing this!

A window cracked. Mum pulled me closer as I watched it fix itself. Mum did that, I could feel the air around her do something and I just knew it was her that fixed the window. I think I broke it. That made me feel bad, mother probably liked that window.

"How about this, we can keep the house in your name and rent it out. That way when you are older you can decide what you want to do with the house?"

"What does in my name and renting it out mean?" I asked because I shouldn't have to know what that means and I don't.

"That means that the house would still belong to you, but another family would be paying to live here." I didn't like that. To me this only seemed like the worse of both choices. Mum seemed to think it was the smart choice. I nodded.

"What's am I supposed to do? On the shows that Jared likes, the ones with the crimes, a lot of the time when someone dies they have a thing called a funeral. I don't know why, but they always do. I should tell Jared what happened, and his Grandmother. I don't know how to get a hold of them." I was squeezed tight again and pulled me into her lap, that confused me.

"Calm down." Oh, I had been talking aloud, loud and fast. "I'll take care of all of that. That's not stuff for you to worry over." I think that's because of my age. I don't like when I can't do stuff because of my age. I don't think that I would like this stuff though. I hugged Mum tight and burrowed my head in her shoulder. I miss my parents and my eyes were burning as I blinked back tears. I didn't feel like crying again.

"What's going to happen to the bad people?" I hadn't been told if they had even been brought to the place where bad people go, but I know that the good guys always catch the bad guys and the people who hurt my parents are the bad guys.

I was going to ask again. My voice had been softened by talking into her shoulder and my voice hadn't been really loud but she answered, "They will be put on trial for everything they did wrong. Sometimes, they would have you testify to tell the court what happened. But the police have their evidence and they don't need to talk to you. You wont need to go to the trial if you don't want to." I don't want to. I didn't need to say so for her to understand.

I had more questions like, why had they come to our house? Who were they? Did it hurt, what they did to Mother and Daddy? What about my relatives, Jared and Gran who is Jared's Grandmother? What if I don't like the Wizarding world? What if the Wizarding world doesn't like me? What am I supposed to do if this wandless magic thing doesn't work out? Will Mum want to return me?

I wasn't really sure I actually wanted the answers to any of these things. Some of the possible answers were simply scary.

Neither of us said anything for a little while and then I started getting frustrated. They had left me. Daddy had always promised that they would always be there for me and Mother had always agreed. And I think I might even kind of be upset with them for making me finally understand what regret means.

"I never understood regret before." I spoke out load because that way all my thoughts would be focused on one line and I might not get a headache. I also knew that she would listen. "Daddy always explained it as a feeling experienced when one wishes things happened differently and most commonly connected to a person's own feeling of guilt. I never understood why people didn't just do the right thing the first time. I could never understand why people didn't just do what they knew they should. It just never made since. I understand it now and I don't like that I do." I stopped talking. I wanted to continue, but suddenly I was thinking about how she really wouldn't want to hear it. The topic wasn't interesting and it wasn't like she knew them or anything.

"What do you regret?" She prompted gently and with a curiousness I couldn't understand.

"My Daddy tells me stories about before I was born. He didn't always want to be a dentist, but once he decided, his grades that paid his way through school. My mother 'came from money' but she got through school the same way my Daddy did. They were both top of their classes, that's how they met. Daddy told me that she was really smart and that's one of the reasons he fell in love with her. They opened a practice together, her parents had helped them do so and they were really happy for a really long time. I ruined that. Daddy never told me so, but it was clear that my Mother would have still been that girl he fell in love with had it not been for me. When they found out I was coming Mother insisted that they move to a safer place, that they move here. She then started planning things for their practice and working on schedules and stuff like that, she stopped actively being a dentist. She met new friends when they came here, and she changed. I would have liked to know who she was before I came along."


	5. Luck

Raised with Magic

Chapter Four: Luck

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The house or rather my new home was a contradiction. It was normal yet crazy, immaculately clean and yet amazingly disorganized. I was very happy to notice that there were a lot of books. Books were everywhere, on shelves, table surfaces, stuck in corners, I even spotted one hidden behind the couch. I have a feeling that I wont stop finding them as I become more familiar with the house. I miss the sterile cleanness that was home, I had never liked that about the old house before. Only now I miss the smell and cleanliness more then ever.

I didn't get to rest on that thought for long. Leo had found me the second I entered the place and was taking up his guarding post by my heels. I really love Leo, a lot.

The first person I was introduced to was Xenophilius Lovegood or more commonly referred to as Xeno. He seemed to be the crazy aspect of the house contradiction when his wife is the sensible one. But he was crazy in the good way. Like comic relief in a Shakespeare play. He enthusiastically introduced himself and asked me to call him 'Dad'. I agreed, for the same reason I had agreed to call Kaya Lovegood 'Mum'. Dad was also the cook of the house. Mum lead me to the stairs promising that Dad could ask me all the questions he wanted at lunch. I felt like I should be worried. Lunch was also when I would be meeting Luna, their daughter, right now she is napping.

I got the tour of the house, the sitting room, the living room, library, the kitchen, and I was brought downstairs into the potions lab. Mum is a potions mistress but she specializes in the incorporation of spells with potion work. I'm not allowed down there without her but she promised to teach me how to brew. I only hope it's not like cooking. I'm horrible at cooking. The upstairs has an odd room that's Dad's, technically his office. Mum has an office on this floor too. They had two bedrooms on this floor and another bathroom.

"Luna's room is this one." Mum motioned to a closed door before walking towards a stairway. "We planned on keeping her on the second floor until she felt the need to spread out and have a more personal space. However, we set up a room for you upstairs and we will be setting up her room up there tomorrow."

The third floor has two bedrooms and a bathroom. I'm pretty sure this is labeled as Luna's and Hermione's floor now. Since the top floor is well the top floor the ceilings are slanted but they are spacious spaces. My room is a light green with cream and rose colored curtains and sheets. I have a twin bed and the normal furnishings of a bed room and also the promise of a large bookshelf that will cover the west wall.

Luna's room is similar to mine only the colors are a lot more wild. The walls are an electric blue and the curtains and bedding are neon pink. My guess is dad picked the colors for her room and mum picked the colors for mine.

The views from the windows of each room go in two different directions. My window shows a small town in the distance and a small creek and forest just outside the house. Luna's window shows an odd looking house closer then the town but still a bit out.

"That's the Weasley's house. They're a nice lot, we see them time from time. We'll bring you over to meet them in a few days when you are more settled in." I nodded and followed her back to my room. She helped me unpack the trunk until it was only filled with books. They would have to wait until we got the bookshelf.

"So what does dad do?" I asked already knowing her occupation. Mum had explained it to be with great care in her voice.

"He is the editor and chief of the Quibbler. It is a Wizarding newspaper which focuses more on," she stumbled to find a correct phrasing, "stories and creatures believed in by faith, not fact."

"So the paper is false?"

"Not false, just not proven." I nodded, Jared was big into conspiracy theories and the supernatural. He has at least one part right. I knew I would like believing in at least some of their stuff. Even if Mum seems to not believe in any of it, I think it would be fun to hear about at the very least.

"Well, why don't we go wake Luna then we can go down to lunch." I agreed, laughing as Leo, who had follow along on the tour, made himself at home on my bed. He was happy just lying in the sun. I wish being happy was that easy for me.

By some stroke of unimaginable luck, Luna and I really get along. Luna is by no means as book smart as I am at the moment, but she is really smart. She also knows just about everything her father, Dad, has ever told her. She's a bit out there, like her dad, our dad, but we really get along well. After we had eaten we just sat and talked. Luna told me all about the Wizarding world and I told her all about the muggle world. Another thing Luna has in common with me is how our Birthday's fall. I am born in late September and she is and early October baby, which mean she will end up being one of the oldest in her year, just as I will be one of the oldest in my own.

I feel kind of guilty, I miss my Mother and I so miss my Daddy, but I am happy here. Plus, everything I learn about magic seems so out there and yet it seems so natural to me. Luna and I both went to our separate rooms, but I couldn't sleep. I started out with that pillow thing I had been trying at the hospital. I'm getting better at it but it makes me sleepy.

"Hermione!" Someone called shaking me.

"Luna?" I mumbled starting to drift off to sleep, again.

"Wake up! Come look!" She said excitedly in her odd, wistful voice and grabbing my wrist. I let myself be dragged out of my room and into hers.

"Wow." I breathed as we both looked out the window. Purple fireworks were by the strange house I saw earlier.

"Aren't they pretty. I think their from aspertonums." Luna declared in a dreamy voice.

"Maybe." I agreed but I could see the faint outline of someone in the window with a wand.


	6. Outlet

Raised with Magic

Chapter five: Outlet

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Wake up girls!" Mum called from the landing of the stairs. Both Luna and I got up without trouble. Apparently, she's a morning person too. We both started laughing when we realized we had fallen asleep on Luna's bed. Secretly I was glad, aren't sleepovers what friends do? Does this mean that Luna and I are now friends?

"We're up!" We called together, reawakening our laugher. Once we were changed and had brushed our teeth, me before I changed and Luna after she changed. We headed down for breakfast.

There are fours stairways in the Lovegood home. One leads down to the basement, Mum's lab. Two link the first and second floor. One of them is smaller and narrower, that's the one from the kitchen to the far end of the second floor hall. The second one is the larger one which is used the most and starts right at the main hall. The fourth stair way in the house starts right across from the top of the kitchen one. This one links the second floor to the third where Luna and I sleep. To get from our rooms' to the kitchen, it takes 29 steps. Some of them we skip all together due to Luna's excitement. I think excitement might be contagious.

"How did you girls sleep?" Dad asked as he put a lot of eggs and toast on everyone's plates. I don't normally eat so much but I don't say anything.

"Very well, thank you." I lied. "And thank you again for taking me in like this." Polite would be good, people wont return a polite child, right?

"Nonsense Hermione, I don't want to hear another word from you about that. We want you here and you are now part of our family, your stuck with us." Mum rolled her eyes at Dad's very strong opinion, but I could tell she agreed. It made me feel a thousand times less nervous. "Well, the dear Mum here needs to do some work today so I figured the three of us could go looking for some Frosh." Dad transitioned into a new topic as he sat down at the head of the table.

Mum sat at the other end and Luna sat across from me, sitting on Mum's left. This was the same way we all sat the night before at dinner. Some part of me, the part that really did think that this was going to work out. That part could see many more meals eaten with us seated this exact same way. I hope that part of me is the part of me that is good at predicting these types of things.

I stopped thinking about that though, because a Dad had spoken and I wanted to be part of any breakfast conversation. From the talking I have had done with Luna the night before, I knew Frosh were apparently a mix between a frog and a fish. Not the most inventive name in my opinion. I didn't even think they would really exist, but it sounded like fun so I agreed to go.

When everyone was finished eating, Mum went down to her lab and Luna and I went to our rooms to change into clothing that were okay to wear when getting dirty. On the way to our rooms, I counted thirty one stairs, but we had used the front hall stairs this time so I don't think I miscounted or anything.

I chose a pair of jeans and a green tee that had purple paint smudges on it from when Daddy and I painted my room the color Mother picked out. I'm not sure if that is right actually, because if I was standing in my room now, was the room Daddy and I painted really my room anymore? Can a person have two rooms or was that not allowed. I shook my head hard, I didn't want to think like that anymore.

Luna, on the other hand, had chosen a green and purple sundress and had on yellow rain boots.

"Come on!" She sighed impatiently as I pulled on the polka doted rain boots she was lending me. The second I had the foot wear on she was pulling me down the stairs to meet up with Dad. Thirty one, I was right.

"Okay, Luna I am going as fast as I can!" Luna smiled at me and released my hand as she twirled in a circle with her blonde hair dancing around her. She had a full genuine smile on her face, I was jealous.

I know that magic is real. I have done magic, seen magic and read about magic to increase my belief in this matter. However, I was still surprised when I looked at the house from the outside for the first time. The house which was so normal and house like on the inside was cylinder and made of stone on the outside. Now I have no clue why the ceilings on the third floor are slanted. I gave up the thought as Luna pulled me away from the house. I could think about it later. I looked back as we were walking away anyway. I don't blame myself for being interested, it was strange and strange things are interesting.

Dad was waiting for us out by the creek with a large basket full of cheddar cheese. I'm not a cheese expert or anything, but I sure think that it is cheddar. After all, it is orange colored. "Okay girls, the Frosh should come out when they smell this stuff!" He declared in a certain voice as he lead us to the creek. He was dressed in large rubber pants which included boots and were held up by suspenders.

We had yet to see any Frosh out by the creek like Dad and Luna believed we would. However, I was enjoying myself up to my waist in the clear water, dancing around with two thirds of my new family. Dad told us that the movement of the water would attract the Frosh almost as much as the cheese would. Whenever Dad wasn't looking Luna and I would throw the cheese at each other. I don't think that Dad would care and I'm pretty sure that Luna would agree. However, 'not getting caught' became a crucial part of our game. I really like how we can make up a game so easily without talking through the rules. I could never do that with any of the other girls I had ever met.

So I danced and played and enjoyed myself in the water by my new house. I hugged Luna a few times and Dad even spun me in the air. I enjoyed myself, careful not to think about anything that wasn't happening right now.

When the sun started going down, Dad led us inside trying to hide his disappointment. Mum was already done with the work she needed to finish and was making coffee. I think she is like Daddy, a coffee junkie. This thought of course threw the plan that had been working all day right out the window.

"Did you all have fun?" Mum asked, looking at our muddy and wet appearances. I was worried a little bit, I really didn't want her to dislike me for any reason. But when she picked cheese out of Luna's hair, laughing, I relaxed. Possibly just a little bit jealous that I didn't have cheese in my hair too.

"We had so much fun Mum!" Luna spoke softly but her enthusiasm was clearly detectable.

"I'm glad dear." I noticed that she didn't ask if we found anything. That made me happy because if she knew not to ask then these outing were a normal thing. Therefore, these outings would be frequent. "Now, all three of you go clean up." Mum's voice was not very strict sounding, but we all did what she said anyway. Leaving our muddy footwear right there in the front hall.

After Luna and I managed to make ourselves look okay again. With Luna helping me with my hair, we returned downstairs. Luna immediately went to the kitchen to help Dad cook dinner but Mum gave me the option of helping them cook or learning something about potions.

"I'm horrible at cooking." I admitted, embarrassed, even as I ran with excitement toward the stairs to the lab. I never got to really try much. Mother had attempted to teach me before because she figured at least that way I would learn a useful skill. I disappointed her. I think that I might have done that a lot. Maybe this time around I could be a better daughter.

"Don't worry about that kid," Mum commented in what I hoped was affection, "I can't boil water unless it is in a caldron".

"Even my easy bake oven rebelled!" I mock pouted in the way Daddy and I would use against each other. We were already half way down the stairs when she laughed.

"That sounds like me if I ever had one of those growing up. Luckily, potions really is nothing like cooking."

Her confession relaxed the tension I hadn't realized appeared in my shoulders. I knew I had always feared failure, but now in this new world it was much worse. For one, this new world felt right. I didn't feel out of place and weird, but more frightening I didn't have anything to go back to in the muggle world.

I blinked a few times, trying really hard to not remember the empty house we had left not too long ago.

The lab was large and the size of the perimeter of the house. The room was really clean and organized. Three long tables were set up in the room, some areas holding steaming projects. Along one wall was a continuous bookshelf that I could tell held potion texts and potion journals along with personal records held in muggle binders.

Along the opposite wall were matching bookshelves which held countless ingredients. The wall which was opposite the stairs was also the one with the two giant sinks.

"That door by the sinks is a storage room for rarer, sensitive or not commonly needed potion ingredients." Mum added when she caught me looking at it. During this she pulled a large yellow book off the shelf, barely looking. Opening to a random page she set it on one of the tables. "Up you go." Was the only warning I got before I found myself sitting on the table. I shifted so I was sitting Indian style, like story time in school. I started reading the page. I knew somehow that Mum was walking towards the ingredient shelves, but I was focused mainly on the book. I like books, that's just a part of me, and I came to terms quite a while ago, like over a year ago, that when it came to books they would always manage to steal my attention.

The potion I read about on page eighty two is called a calming draught. Furthermore, the book I read this in was what I assumed was a first year text book.

We spent the next two hours with her teaching me how to complete basic terminology. For example, she taught when to use the pestle and mortar to 'ground' and the flat side of a knife to 'crush'.

After we went through everything I would need for any first or second year potion, all which was immediately memorized, we took a break to eat. With another successful family meal under our belts, not that I wear a belt, we returned to the lab. Mum pushed the book towards me with everything I would need. "I am only going to watch. There is nothing that could go wrong and prove to be dangerous."

I wasn't worried about dangerous. From the second that I entered the lab I knew I found an outlet. Like reading it seemed to call out to every bit of my soul. Eagerly, I dived into the creation of my first potion. Maybe I would be okay here.


	7. Wind in Her Hair

Raised with Magic

Chapter Six: Wind in her hair

* * *

As it turns out, I am a genius at potions, just like I am at school. Luna is almost as happy as Mum and I are. Luna confessed one night, as we quietly talked on her vibrant bed spread, that she tried to show interest in Potions for her Mum, but when she was better then any four year old should be it just didn't hold her attention. Dad's stories are what grabs and holds her attention and Luna is glad that Mum now has someone to share her Potions with. I think that this is awfully mature of Luna. I don't think that I would have been able to share my Daddy or even my Mother with some stay wandering in from another world. I kind of hate that I don't have to worry about that being a possibility any more.

Life with the Lovegoods, my new family, is more enjoyable then I had ever imagined. Over the week I have been here I have gotten to know a lot about my new family members and what they like. I have repeatedly thanked whatever would listen that Luna is not an average four year old. I've thanked the heavens that she is intelligent. Then I thanked some dainties that she is willing to share. I've thanked Buddha that she likes me and I said thanks to the Wicked Witch of the West that she always wanted a sister.

I was right in assuming that I like listening to Dad's stories and with Mum I have spent a great deal of time in her laboratory. We have been making a routine and as this routine develops, I have been growing more sure of my place here.

Yet, as sure as I am becoming of my place here, the nights are different from the days, so very different.

The days of the past week have been easy. I could talk and interact like I normally would and nothing seemed wrong. At night everything crashes back into focus. I'll never see them again, chants in my head. They're gone and never coming back, followed and added on to whatever else would play through my head. I missed Mother and Daddy.

I've never had problems sleeping before. I don't ever remember just laying awake hoping and wishing that eventually I might be able to fall asleep. Now, staring at the ceiling I had to be honest with at least myself. I've been having sleeping trouble and have been for the past seven days. I don't see any light at the end of the tunnel, I hope that doesn't mean that they will be sticking around.

I turned onto my side and hugged a pillow closer to my body. I could see the book I had finished hours before sitting on my night stand. This Life and Greatness of Norvel Twonk was an interesting read. Twonk had saved a muggle from a manicore and when that was a good thing to do, the rest of the book hyped up his greatness to amusing levels. The book made me want to go find another good book, that one had been under the couch and I had to wonder if my next read might be under the coffee table. I shouldn't though, I knew, so I did try to sleep.

I know that they know, they being my new Mum and Dad, that I am having a hard time knowing my parents are gone. Mum has talked to me repeatedly about Mother and Daddy. She tells me she likes hearing about them, but I think she just likes me being able to talk about them. She even encouraged me to go to the funeral, I decided not to. I'm not fully ready to understand completely that they aren't coming back. Even if my mind sees fit to scream just that at me.

I don't think that they know I am having trouble sleeping. I pretend to sleep well and when I am checked on at night I think I put on a passing show. If they do know that I am not sleeping they haven't said anything and for that I am glad. I don't want them worrying about me when I am already being a burden.

I have slept a little. People need to sleep. Grandpa's clock, the mantle clock that I put on my night stand, it lets me know that there are some hours that I sleep. Those hours just don't seem like hours of sleep. Hours seem like minutes then and I never feel like I sleep.

The sun was raising and I was sick of pretending that I might find sleep if I just try hard enough. By this time I normally start reading and pretending that I just woke up when someone came to find me, but for the first time in my life I didn't want to read. I was excited and I actually managed a smile.

I had remembered that today would be a new experience. Today Mum was bringing Luna and I to Diagon Ally when Dad finished up some work. We would be leaving early so I found enough amusement in petting Leo who was still sleeping as I waited for Luna.

I didn't have to wait long, "Are you up, Hermione?" Luna asked, skipping into my room. She was wearing one of her many dresses, today's is purple and it floats around her like water.

"Yeah, Luna." I was sitting on my bed petting Leo who was only half awake. I watched amused, as she grabbed one of the only dresses I liked, the fun white one and tossed it towards my bed. I found it odd that Luna found so much enjoyment in choosing my clothes. "Thanks." I changed and Luna started to French braid my hair without asking. I didn't mind, I liked making my new sister happy. Besides, I hate my hair and am quite okay with the idea of not having to deal with it.

"Are you excited. I was excited the first time Mum brought me to a muggle shopping place. They make the best dresses. Really fun dresses that fly when you dance." Rarely do I like wearing dresses, but I am pretty sure that I like them better then I will like robes. Robes look terrible bulky and unpleasant. Luna agrees.

"I can't wait to see how everything will be different." The comparisons should be interesting. Seeing differences in two should be similar things happens to be interesting to me.

"Would you like to borrow my bottle cap earrings?" Luna asked me. Luna has a lot of interesting jewelry that she alternates between. Most of them she makes herself. If I am not mistaken the bottle cap earrings are meant for luck.

"No, thank you Luna. I'm not really a jewelry person." I answered honestly. Some of my worst memories involved playing the board game Pretty Pretty Princess. Besides, I would feel terrible if I lost them. Not that I even have my ears pierced.

Then again, when I am bigger I will be. A part of me desperately wishes that I was old enough to wear my Mother's jewelry. That way I would always have a bit of her with me. I have to wait though, I know I do. Mother said I couldn't borrow them until I was a little lady. I wonder when that is exactly. Maybe I can ask Mum.

"Alright." Luna announced, tying off my hair with a ribbon. "Let's go!" Leo meowed as we left, but still went back to sleep.

We skip steps every three and Luna laughs as she tells me that one day when we're tall, we'll slide down the banisters.

Mum's waiting for us right at the bottom and doesn't even ask why we are laughing. I wonder if she heard us but I don't think she did. Even though she gives us a knowing smile and a lightly raised eyebrow as she asks, "Ready girls?"

"Yes, Mum." We answered in unison before we all traveled to Diagon Ally. We used floo. I hate flooing.

A pub was where we ended up. It was dirty and there were a lot of strange people. Luna seemed unconcerned and started skipping towards the back. I only hoped the shopping area was different then this pub. I stepped closer to Mum as we followed Luna.

She had stopped at a brink wall and I learned that this was because she was waiting for Mum to 'open' the wall. The wall opened in the most interesting way as each brick moved on it's own. I was so interested in the wall that it took me a while to realize I could even see the ally. The ally was a buzz of activity and movement. Absolutely fascinating. Everything grabbed my attention at once and I was fighting to not get overwhelmed like I do in that really awesome bookstore that Daddy only takes me to sometimes. And as I watched everything move, buzz, whirl and live I started to believe that Dad just might be right about some of his crazy creatures because if I never knew this world existed then who am I to question if more is out there?

Our first stop was a place called Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. This normally wouldn't interest me. Clothing really doesn't interest me one was or another, but the measuring tapes and pins moving around the store on their own made the process not so painful. Except that one time that the pin poked me. You would think that with all the magic people have that there would be a counter measure for that sort of thing. Luna on the other hand enjoyed bouncing on her feet, annoying the attendant who was working on her robes. The fact that she was talking non stop about four eye brushaldelry did not help the situation. To be honest I think she might have been trying to entertain Mum. Mum didn't seem too terribly excited to be in a clothing shop. Luna does that sort of thing, modifies her actions to make other people happy. I don't mind, as long as she herself remains cheerful.

When Mum paid and was told everything would be sent to the house we moved to the Slugs & Jiggers Apothecary. I enjoyed learning how to say the word apothecary, but I would have liked more to have the chance to explore the brilliant store. I probably would have explored too, but this was Mum's territory and we didn't want to embarrass her. Both Luna and I stood still like perfect angels. When it became clear that we would be here for a while, Mum had asked us if we would mine. We didn't. this place makes Mum happy. So, Luna and I moved to the door and sat out of the way on the floor. The store lady didn't mind, we asked. As we sat, Luna told me everything she knows about Diagon Ally and I listened, remembering every thing she said. Most of the information had to do with her unproven creatures. Even when she strayed off from what I wanted to know I listened. But I can listen and think at the same time. My thoughts focused on the Potion texts in the store, but I knew I had lots of books to read from Mum's lab. I had only managed to get through ten! I'm kind of disappointed in myself. When I had told Luna this she laughed, not the mean way but the that's silly way.

We breezed past the pet store. Mum distracted Luna as we past it so I didn't say anything. We got some Wizarding sweets for after dinner. There was a lot of variety in the types we got so I could learn which ones I liked best. I felt a little bad knowing my parents had been dentists, but Daddy had always snuck me goodies as long as I brushed my teeth really well. So I promised myself that I would brush my teeth twice tonight. Maybe even three times if Luna wasn't waiting for her turn.

Mum let me choose what book store we went into. She told me she wanted to buy me a few books and I really wasn't going to complain. There is way too much new information I need to learn! I choose Flourish and Blotts because the place seemed the most inviting. I could visit the other two another time. Flourish and Blotts turned out to be the largest of the three bookstores. The place was brilliant with two floors and the walls and shelves completely covered with different books. Browsing the titles had me repeatedly taking books off the shelves and reading passages but when it came down to the decision I let the store keeper choose for me. He picked out what he believed would give me the best introduction into this new world. I really liked that man, he was nice. Although, he did smile too much at Mum.

The broom store, Quality Quidditch Supply, was interesting and I wondered if I would like flying as I looked at some of the brooms. I knew what sport these brooms were made for. Strangely enough I really love sports. But most of the time kids get mad because I am smart and athletic. They say that smart people shouldn't be athletic and that I am a freak. So, since learning obviously wins out in a match, I stick to my books.

"That's a comet 1450." A boy voice behind me spoke. By the time I was facing the boy another spoke.

"It's the newest model!" The second boy was the first's twin. I've only ever known one set of twins and they always ignored other people for each other. These two boys seemed different, friendly, nice. They only seemed to be a year or two older than me.

"I'm Fred."

"I'm George."

"I'm Hermione." I knew already that this world was more familiar to me then the other had ever been. However, it felt good to know that the comfort I felt in the Lovegood home reached further then inside those walls.

"Do you like quidditch?" They asked together. I loved that they spoke to me like I was an equal.

"I don't know." I hoped that this would not stop their niceness. "Dad's told me about it and I did read about it. I haven't gotten the chance to watch or ride though, but it all sounds like fun!" Luna had explained to me about brooms and the game when I questioned what the strange field and hoops in out closest neighbors yard are. She explained before getting one of her, our, Dad's books for me to read.

"It's a blast! Charlie and Bill take us flying sometimes! Bill is the seeker for Gryffindor." I could tell he was proud, and I had to assume that the boys they were talking about were brothers.

"Wow, he must be really good." Like they were proud, I was impressed.

"The best!" They agreed in unison.

Chatting with the twins about quidditch was fun and I got to learn about the different types of brooms. They were called away first, but not without leaving me craving the wind in my hair.

It took me a while to find Mum and Luna, even if they were still in the store. I think that Mum made it so I would socialize. It's probably just a paternal mothering thing because I also knew that somehow she had known exactly where I was the entire time.


	8. Goblins

Raised with Magic

Chapter 6.5: Goblins

* * *

The world is a place of balance, a book I once read, the book I had found behind the couch that first day in my new home, explained this to me. Therefore, having met the two boys the other day, the ones I talked to about flying. The boys that didn't look and treat me like and outsider. Meeting them was why today wasn't going to be good at all. I still think meeting them was worth it. Even knowing that it was worth it, didn't make me want to be here at all.

Mr. Newlhouse, a man that I am beginning to not like more and more, floo called my Mum to set up a meeting. Turns out that I need to be present at the bank for this. Why? I have no idea.

I don't want to be here. I didn't want to be there when they put my parents in those awful holes and I did not want to be here when they talked about the money I got only because they died.

I don't like money. Sure I like getting new books and stuff but I would gladly give up every book I would ever read to get my Daddy and Mother back. Who in their right mind wouldn't? I miss them and I really did not want to be here today.

Mum is carrying me on her hip. I'm small, so I didn't feel too bad about her having to lug me around on her hip. I need the comfort and I was willing to be greedy enough to take it.

On another day, I know I would be madly impressed with the Gringotts bank. Not today, today everything was in a negative light. Starting straight with the inscription on the door,

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

What a brilliant start, a reminder that the only reason I am here is because my parents are dead. And the only reason my parents are dead are because of greed and thievery. Today was just going to be a bad day.

We passed through two sets of doors in different colors. I wondered why they needed two doors but decided that today, I didn't care. Inside the bank is just a lot of white marble. The floors, the long counters, and even some pillars, all made of that same shade of white marble.

Dozens and dozens of Goblins were busy working. I wasn't surprised, Mum had told me a lot about Gringotts. I think she didn't want me scared when I encountered the goblins. I think that I would have very much been interested in meeting them had the reasons been widely different.

I had thought that they would be green. I had been wrong. I think a lot of what I might assume of the Wizarding world is most likely going to be wrong. I have a lot of reading to do and I dearly wish that I would have had enough notice to track down some books on Goblins before we came here.

As it is, Goblins are a peachy pink color. They also have black eyes and most have light mostly white hair. I wonder if only the older Goblins actually work on the floor and or interact with customers.

Mum walked us towards one of the Goblins stationed at the counter. As we got closer, I could see the Goblin had long fingers and that he wrote in another language but with pretty penmanship.

He looked up when we got right to the counter. I didn't doubt at least six other goblins had been watching our every move since we entered the bank. Mum had explained that they are very protective of anything valuable.

"Hello." Mum spoke nicely. "We're here for a meeting set up by Mr. Newlhouse."

He looked through some papers but I have a feeling he already knew where we would be heading. "Fibgore will escort you to the office of Ragnok." The goblin mentioned by the first, appeared beside us and with a smile from Mum we followed the other goblin.

The hallways were long and Mum adjusted where I sat on her hip twice. A few minutes passed, but we were led into a sparsely decorated office that had an even older looking goblin stationed behind a large desk. Mr. Newlhouse was there too, I don't like Mr. Newlhouse.

"Good day, Mrs. Lovegood, Miss Granger." He nodded at both of us as he stood and motioned to the two available chairs. Mum sat, adjusting my in her lap as she did. I was glad that Mr. Ragnok didn't seem to mind. I don't care what Mr. Newlhouse thinks.

Mr. Ragnok got straight to business, handing the floor to Mr. Newlhouse to explain why we are here. "As you are aware I have spent the past few weeks corresponding with the late Granger's muggle lawyers."

I hadn't known. I didn't want to be here and I didn't like the way he was speaking. "That would be Drs Granger, Mr. Newlhouse." Mum hugged me a bit closer to her. I don't know if she was trying to comfort me or was trying to get me to play nice.

He coughed, nervous I think when neither Mr. Ragnok nor my Mum said anything. "Right, well, as you are all aware, I have spent the past weeks working with the Drs Granger's Muggle lawyers." Was the term Muggle really needed there?

I sighed heavily. I don't like Mr. Newlhouse and now I knew another reason why.

"Please continue Mr. Newlhouse." Mr. Ragnok prompted when Mr. Newlhouse had made a lengthy pause.

Mr. Newlhouse cleared his throat. "On top of the sizable sum of money that has been left to you from your parent's accounts and their insurance policies, their Muggle lawyers" I really did not like him even more, "also had opened a law suit against the company which has supplied the gun. As it would happen, the owner of the store that sold them the gun had been told their intensions prior to selling them the-"

"James! Is this really something which must be discussed in front of my daughter!"

Mr. Ragnok also seemed upset, which was odd because this is the first time I had seen even a little emotion on any of the Goblins we had seen. "I think that Mrs. Lovegood is correct. I can take the meeting from here. Thank you Mr. Newlhouse."

The man was upset but he was escorted out by the same Goblin that had lead us to the office.

"Thank you Mr. Ragnok." He nodded in a really small accepting nod. I hope I wasn't disrespecting him with the mister address. Either way, I'm okay with continuing this way until someone tells me otherwise.

"The fact remains that a sizable amount of money was left to Miss Granger. Increasing that number is that money from the law suit. The parties managed to reach and agreement and the company in question agreed on a settlement." I like Mr. Ragnok. He is just as blunt as Mr. Newlhouse but he does so business like and it at least seems a lot less personal.

A paper was passed over and on it were a bunch of numbers. I didn't care to look. Mr. Ragnok continued, "I have been told that the property in question has been rented out. That income will automatically be deposited into Miss Granger's account which she will gain compete access to upon reaching the age of maturity. Each week, ten galleons will be added to an account that Miss Granger will have complete access to. Such an account has already been opened as of 7am this morning and currently holds the allowance accumulated over the past three weeks."

I nodded, to show I was listening and that I had followed the conversation even if I don't know much of anything about a galleons. Mr. Ragnok continued, "Mrs. Lovegood, your husband and yourself will also be given the sum of one hundred and twenty galleons per month."

"That wont be necessary, neither my husband nor myself are willing to accept money for raising Hermione. That money is to remain in her account."

Mr. Ragnok nodded, knowing the small amount that I do about goblins I imagine he thinks my Mum a bit foolish. I was grateful to Mum. Not because I want that money when I turn seventeen but because it means that they really aren't raising me just for the money. Not that I ever thought that they were but knowing so was nice.

"Understood." He spoke writing something down in that same language the first goblin we had met had written in. "Due to the sizable size of your vault, your account with us will be handled by one of our senior employees."

I thought about this. I didn't need to think for long. After we watched a movie once my parents had explained to me how they had become friends with Carl Jenkins.

Carl Jenkins was their banker. He had been fresh out of collage when my parents had asked him to manage their accounts. They figured that giving him a chance would gain a loyalty that would last even as Jenkins gained new clients.

Knowing what I know from my stay in the hospital, I think that loyalty in the Wizarding world banking system is probably more important then in the Muggle world.

"Mr. Ragnok," I was speaking a bit unsurely. I knew what I wanted to ask but I didn't want to do so by offending anyone. I also never cared much about money, so I didn't know how a bank system works, much less a magical one. "Please forgive me if I in some way offend yourself, your staff or the way you do things." My Mum smiled encouragingly and Mr. Ragnok was listening intently. "I think that I would be more interested in having my account be managed by someone who currently has no other clients, if that is possible."

He studied me, I tried my best to seem sure of myself and to not fidget. It's like the first day of a new school year, never show them your fear. Not that I feared Mr. Ragnok. I just didn't want to disappoint him or my Mum.

"You are speaking of a freshly trained employee." He spoke, not in a way that made me think that he now believes I am unintelligent, which was a relief. "I have to advise against this. When all of the banks staff are fully qualified, given the size of your vault and what future needs you may have of our establishment, I would recommend a more experienced manager."

"I understand how that would be a good thing." I spoke in the way I do to my teachers when in a discussion. "I also understand that I am not the usual case." I was aware that my voice betrayed a sadness and I really need to work on controlling my voice. "From what I do know, it is not known for a muggleborn to enter into the Wizarding community before the age of attending Hogwarts. I have also gathered that the fact that we are currently meeting with yourself, Gringott's president, that the money my parents left to me is quite a bit and that the Goblins you would consider for my account would most likely be accustomed to dealing with old money." I meant what I have heard of purebloods. I knew Mum was looking at me strangely, I couldn't look back at her. I also knew that Mr. Ragnok was regarding both my Mum and I and had gathered that it was not from my family that I had gained this information. "I really believe that no matter who you assign to my account that I will have no problems. However, the names you are thinking to assign are names that already have their loyalties elsewhere and to people that most likely wont want me in their world." I took two deep breaths and was glad no one had spoken. "I'm not sure how the system works. I don't know if client information is allowed to be given out. I also don't think that any of your employees would break whatever rules are in place." They let me have some time to think. To gather what I am trying to say and I am grateful for that. I am also sorry that my Mum now seems so concerned.

I continued, "I don't like money." He rose a white eyebrow and I dearly hoped I had not said something to offend him. "I know that money is important to the world. I get how it is useful. Thing is, I don't want to be known for having money. I've seen movies and read books where people are only befriended because they have money and I have a hard enough time finding friends without worrying if they are fake. What it comes down to is I think I would feel more comfortable interacting with someone who is loyal to the bank first and myself second, someone who does not already have accounts important to the bank that might make that loyalty more trying to maintain."

I was finished and he stared me down. Judging me for what I have said and think, not for my age or my past. This was what I had wanted, still want, but it still make me feel terribly small.

The only reason I had even come up with what I had is because I overheard Mum and Dad talking about bankers the other night. They had been talking about the transfer of the money to Gringotts and when I hadn't known about the Goblins or how different it would be from another bank, I had known I would be dealing with a bank at some point. So I had sat up that entire night. I thought hard about everything I could recall that my Mother and Daddy ever mentioned on the subject. I had thought about that and what I knew of this new world and I knew that I needed to make my parents proud. They had left me their life's work and I couldn't screw that up. Especially this soon.

"I take it you have give this a good amount of thought, and I can certainly see the reason behind your request. When I can not say that it is a typical request it is not a request without substantial benefits. You are a very intelligent young lady Miss Granger and I do look forward to a life long relationship between yourself and this institution. We currently have a handful of newly trained vault managers. One which shows promise far above his peers. I will be sure to inform him of his first account and set up a meeting between yourself and Penseer if Mrs. Lovegood would supply an available time."

Mum was shaken out of her shock with grace, "This Thursday would work best for us."

"Excellent, Thursday at noon it is."

I walked out of the bank on my own feet. I didn't want to go home as badly as I had wanted to when we were heading here. Because I know when we get home, Mum is going to make me talk about everything I overheard in that hospital. I didn't want that to happen. It's not a good thing to ease drop. I hope she isn't too disappointed in me.


	9. The Lighting

**Raised with Magic**

Chapter Seven: The lighting

* * *

"How's the potion coming along?" Mum asked coming down to the lab. It had taken her less than a week to trust me down here alone. Now, I can try working on some of the more time consuming potions and not feel bad about taking up her time. After all she would never tell me that she had better stuff to do if I asked to brew. I do really love brewing. I think it would be awful if I stopped myself from brewing because I didn't want to waste Mum's time. I don't actually know if I could manage and I really don't like failing at things.

"I think the color is a bit more yellow then gold." I answered embarrassed by my failure. I really, really, don't like failing at things. Failing makes me feel small and like I'm not good enough. Which always brings on all kinds of scary thoughts. I really don't want to have to live in my empty house all alone.

"It looks good." Mum responded confusing me. "The lighting down here is a bit different then normal, your Dad wanted to attract wastabons. I'll explain what colors are effected when we get back tonight." This made me feel better, to know that I hadn't blotched my potion. However, I was a bit annoyed to know that I hadn't been told this before. My previous thoughts hadn't been enjoyable at all.

"Get back?" I asked instead, because it wasn't fair for me to even think about being annoyed with Mum after everything she has done for me. Especially because she hadn't been obligated to do anything for me. My first grade teacher used to use the word obligated a lot when she was annoyed with Jimmy Lucas.

"Tonight we are going to go have dinner at the Weasley's." I remembered her telling me that the Weasleys were the family who live in that odd house we can see from Luna's window. I'm nervous about meeting them. "When you are done with your potion go get ready. We're heading over at three." It was one now and I only had another two steps to my potion. Getting ready shouldn't take that long. Either way I waited until I did finish my potion before getting worried. Nothing and no one, not even myself would make me blotch my potion. I need Mum to be able to be proud of me.

I continued to concentrate as much as my mind would allow. This amount of attention was more then enough to correctly brew. Therefore, I still noticed when Mum went about feeding her familiar, Garret. He is an Eurasian Eagle owl. I find it funny how much he tends to follow her around the lab. He even had to be trained to not contaminate potions. He is a big fluffy brown owl, so seeing him follow Mum around is an amusing sight. He is a bit of a prim bird but he likes Luna and I just fine. I love his eyes, they are such deep orange amber, so sharp and piercing. They are amazingly interesting. Also, Garret is a really odd owl. He refuses to go anywhere else in the house but the lab. This works out because there is a few windows really high on the ceiling that leads to just above the ground outside. Mum has it spelled so it opens when Garrett approaches. Apparently, she also has spells ready to deal with the snow build up in the winter. Mum is really intelligent.

When my potion was done I cleaned up slowly and regretfully made my way to the third floor.

"You're nervous and worried." Luna stated, dropping onto my bed. It seemed she thought nothing wrong about my state. I really like this about Luna and sometimes, when I notice it again, I just feel this wave of affection for my new sister.

"More then a little." I confessed. "What if they don't like me?"

"So what if they don't." This was one of the moments that I realized again that Luna is really smart. Even more then the level of intelligence I normally think of her having. Luna doesn't look at things the same way I do. I wasn't worried about these particular people liking me. I am more worried about this new world accepting me. Sure the twins talking with me had helped, but I had heard comments at the hospital. Muggleborns, like me, are looked down upon by certain types of wizards. Besides, a muggleborn in the Wizarding world before that age of eleven is unheard of. I just put on a fake smile.

"Jeans then?" I asked taking in her outfit.

"Hmm?"

"Is wearing jeans tonight alright?" I didn't want to just assume incase she hadn't yet gotten around to getting dressed for tonight.

"Of course!" Luna told me with a smile before her attention shifted, "I'm going to go look for Cupacups." She mentioned airily. Without another word she skipped out of my room to start her search. I tried not to be worried when I heard weird crashing sounds coming from the bathroom. Luna knows how to take care of herself. I will continue to believe this unless she gives me reason to believe otherwise. Then she will just have to deal with me being overprotective.

I chose my comfort clothes. Consisting of a pair of blue jeans and a light purple jumper I had gotten last Christmas.

Dressed and still worrying, I turned towards the opposite side of my room to find the spiral notebook I have been writing letters to Jared in. I had no clue if I would ever be able to send them, but writing to him helped. On the chance that I would eventually send them, there was no mention of anything non muggle. I started writing the day I had gotten out of the hospital and continued since then. In a way the lined pages, past the ones covered in mathematics, had become a diary of sorts.

_Jared, _

_I miss you. I know that I tell you in each entry, but I do. I miss you like I miss Daddy and Mother. It feels like I lost you as completely as I have lost them. Only it is worse because your out there. I am happy here. I feel guilty that I'm happy, I shouldn't be. I've cried for Daddy and Mother, should I still be crying? Everything here is so different. I love the idea of all new things to explore, but I don't know if I will be hated as I was before. The Lovegoods have been really accepting and I feel like I do belong here. I told you that I know I will be unwelcome and considered an outsider. The comments at the hospital told me so. I did meet two boys at the shopping district. They were really nice and the only ones who paid me any notice, positively or negatively. I hope I see them again, but I probably wont. Besides, a five minute conversation most likely would not mean anything to them. At least not nearly as much as it did to me. We're having dinner with the family that lives near us. I don't want to go. What if they don't like me? It's almost like a test of me belonging here and yet I can't study. Either way, I'm here to stay, I guess. I'm just glad I have Luna. She's the first person who seems to even mildly understand me. Which is weird because she is so very different then me. _

_With love, _

_Hermione._

It was surprisingly good timing when Mum came into the room when I was rereading my letter. Casually I closed the notebook and turned to give her my attention. "Writing again?" She asked sitting next to me on the bed. She surprised me because I had never written around the other people in the house. I wondered if it was a witch thing or maybe it was just a mom thing.

"How did you-" But I couldn't finish. There were to many ways to finish that question.

"It's my job to know. I'm glad your releasing your feeling somehow. But if you need to talk I'm waiting." It was odd wording and I didn't like it. Waiting, waiting for what?

"They're letters." I admitted moving forward with the conversation.

"Really? To who?" She didn't seem to realize that was what it was. Most likely I had been suspected of keeping a diary. I don't think that I am a diary person.

"My cousin, Jared. He's my best friend."

"Alright, if nothing is said that reveals the magical world are you planning on sending them?" Her voice was light, I appreciated that. Everything has been too heavy lately. Well, not heavy like too many books, but heavy like serious and all. But I think that my Mum made her voice light on purpose, for me.

"I want to, but how would it work. He lives in The United States and wizard post is different." Different of course meant owls.

"We send it by owl to the states and a wizard store there converts it to muggle mail." Mum watched me for a few moments to see my reaction to the information. "We'll send them tomorrow." She finished seeing a reaction I could not see. Maybe I should look into appreciating mirrors more then I might start understanding at least one person in this house, even if it is just me.


	10. Introductions

Raised with Magic

Chapter Eight: Introductions

* * *

Luna was holding my hand so casually as we reached the Weasley's house that I couldn't be sure it she meant it as a source of comfort or if it was just a silly coincidence. Either way, I liked that she was. I feel connected to Luna in a way that I have never felt connected to someone before. Not even Jared. I can only guess that this is what it means to have a sibling.

Dad had knocked on the door and a few shouts, bangs and crashes told us that someone would be greeting us in Molly Weasley's place. I had memorized the names of the whole lot on the walk over. Mum had gone through the names with me three times and she didn't even seem to mind.

I shifted the way I was standing when we could hear someone approaching the door. Now, I was standing up straighter, it is supposed to make a better impression I think.

"Welcome, Xeno, Kaya, Luna and you must be Hermione." The man greeted. I wish I was just bunched into the list. I hate when people draw attention to me. The man was really tall, taller then Dad. He had red hair too, which was apparently a trade mark of this particular family.

"Yes, sir." I squeezed Luna's hand as I replied. She looked back at me confused, apparently it had only been a coincidence. That would be my luck these days.

"Well, it's nice to make your acquaintance. Come in, come in. There are plenty of people waiting to meet you." I cringed. "Luna, Ginny is up in her room if you wouldn't mind going to get her." Luna released my hand to do as she was asked and I missed her. I almost wanted to beg her not to leave me. Instead, I moved closer to Mum.

The three of us were lead into the sitting room. Two boys were in there, one looked younger then me and was coloring. The other looked to be about fifteen or sixteen. "Hermione, these are two of my sons. Ron the younger one and Bill, my eldest. Boys this is Hermione." I noticed the shift in his tone when he was talking to me and when he was talking to his boys. I knew he was trying not to talk down to me, the fact that he was sort of not managing was not something I held against him.

"It's nice to meet you Hermione." Bill was the first to speak, but he used a voice of someone talking to someone who would not understand. Mentally I would have rolled my eyes if I weren't as nervous.

"It's nice to meet you too." Ron was just staring at me, I didn't like that.

"Ron, say hello." Bill told his little brother in his father's place. His father had gone into the kitchen. Most likely to find his wife. I sort of like it that Dad is the cook of the Lovegood family. The idea of a women's place being in the kitchen is something that I find sort of gross or at least unfair.

"I don't want to. Girls have cooties!" Before any of the people could comment on his rudeness, two red blurs tackled me.

"Hermione!" George greeted for the mass of limbs the three of us had made on the floor.

"We thought we would never see you again!" Fred declared in a dramatic voice. I have to say that my inner voice was nearly crying out in glee.

"I'm so glad to see you guys!" I think I surprised Bill when my meek politeness turned into confident enthusiasm. Oh well, I have the twins here, who cares what Bill thinks now.

"What are you doing here?" The boys asked. I didn't need to ask, their hair color gave them away. Before I could answer a very unhappy Mrs. Weasley entered the room.

Her apron was some odd shade of pink and she was wielding her spoon in agitation. She reminded me or Mrs. Laney, the school lunch lady who was always picked on by the older students.

"Fred and George Weasley! What on earth are you doing on that poor girl?" She screeched. Apparently the fact that neither of the Lovegoods seemed concerned didn't mean much. "Get off of her this instant!" She ordered. The twins did so sluggishly and pulled me up with them. "I am so sorry dear." She cooed at me. A lot of self control went into not wincing. The twins and my Mum did wince and Bill, standing behind my Mum, mouthed sorry. I'm pretty sure it was for his own voice earlier, I nodded, accepting the apology. Maybe I did care what Bill thinks after all. "That was awfully mean of them, picking on you like that!"

"But Mum-" they tried to explain but she glared at them.

"Mrs. Weasley, George and Fred weren't picking on me." I tried, but she smiled a fake indulging smile and patted me one the head and tried to sooth me. Yuck.

I gave a pleading look at Luna whom had only then entered with a red haired girl following after her. "Hermione, this is Ginny." She introduced us with an airy smile.

"'lo Ginny." I replied trying to recover from my first dose of Mrs. Weasley.

"HI." Ginny waved. "Want to play? Luna and I are going to play hop scotch!" She was proud of this.

"She's going to play with us Gin." The twins answered for me. It was nice tone seeing as they were 'stealing' what their sister wanted as her new 'toy'. Ron glared at the twins.

The tense stare off ended when Mr. Weasley and two boys entered, carrying drinks for everyone. "This is Percy and Charlie." So, he hadn't gone to get his wife, just two more of his children.

"She's Hermione!" The twins responded. I think they like being my voice. Charlie seemed to recognize my name and I hoped that it wasn't to much to hope that the twins had cared enough about our previous meeting that they had told someone about me.

"It's nice to meet you." I spoke on my own behalf.

"You too Hermione. I hear you are interested in quidditch."

"Yeah, I really want to try playing. I've read about it and it sounds fantastic! Fred and George only made me want to try it out more." The boys in question grinned but the others seemed confused.

"If it's okay with Mr. and Mrs. Lovegood I can take you up flying with me after dinner." Charlie offered and it was easy to see why the twins favored him. By now everyone younger then me had moved on to another room.

I sent my best face at my new parents, but it was not needed. They were both smiling. Charlie would be able to take me flying, I joined in on the grinning.


	11. Mantra

Raised with Magic

Chapter Nine: Mantra

* * *

_Jared,_

_This is my last letter before I send the pile off to you. More will be coming I assure you! The letters are being sent today, so I woke up early to write. Last night was the best! I can't believe I worried for nothing. Fred and George, the twins I had told you about, are part of the family we visited. Better yet, we get along really well! We spent a lot of the time we had together with them explaining a lot of games from around this area which I know nothing about. They're the greatest and they love pranks. I guess they get it from their two eldest brothers, but the twins take it to a whole new level. It's crazy how much thought goes into a prank when those two think it up!_

_Yes, I do know that my humor leaves a lot to the imagination. However, we were talking about some pranks they have in mind and the theory part of it is something that I really enjoy. I promise, I am not changing who I am for someone else. This is a honest to goodness true fit as far as I can tell. Please be supportive! _

_Ginny is the youngest. She's a year younger then me and she's friends with Luna. I didn't really get to talk with her much. She seems nice, but she's not like Luna and I don't think she will understand me very well. I feel bad, because she really seems to want to get to know me. I guess I can understand that, she lives with only older brothers. I just cant stop myself from being selfish here. I want to spend time with the twins, not babysitting and playing with dolls. _

_Ronald is my age, but he is really immature. He thinks I have cooties, Honestly! I know what cooties are from you, but I forgot to ask how he knew what they are._

_The twins are the best, I finally have friends who aren't family! Oh, that sounds mean. I don't want to seem mean. It's just, oh, you know what I mean. Right?_

_Percy doesn't like me. I'm not surprised, I've meet a lot of people like him. He's pretty smart and it bugs him that I am so much younger then him and yet can keep up. I think that is why the twins and I are pretty good friends. They don't care if I am academically smart or not because to them it isn't important. I think this would have really bugged me if I hadn't already witnessed how smart they are when planning pranks. Is it bad that I can see myself judging them had we met differently. Does that make me a bad person?_

_I really like Charlie. He's the twin's favorite. After we all ate he brought me outside and taught me a new sport! It was amazing. I think I am still a little more taken with American Football, but I still fell in love with this game. I wish you could have been there. Charlie and Bill are the only ones of the Weasley kids who know why I randomly turned up here. At least as much as their mum knows. I heard them talking when I was on my way to the loo. They know I'm adopted and my parents are gone. I only plan on telling Fred and George the whole story, later. _

_Bill, the one who knows what happened, is pretty cool. I really didn't like him at first. He started talking to me in the same voice most people do, but when his Mum did the same thing to me he seemed to apologize. _

_Mrs. Weasley is nice but I'd rather avoid her. Besides, she liked me more before she realized I was friends with her twins. Try understanding that one. _

_Mr. Weasley is cool. He's friends with Dad and kept asking me about these really normal things from back home. Which was odd in an amusing way. _

_I want to write more, but Mum is heading out soon and she's the one who will be sending these._

_Love,_

_Hermione._

Mum took the letters from me and I went back into my room. Luna was still sleeping so it was a perfect time to work on my wandless magic. I'd been working on it whenever I was alone, even though Mum and I won't start officially until tomorrow. Sometimes I like working on wandless magic more then reading and sometimes I worry about that.

I had gotten a lot better. I can now levitate things easily. Even if the things were bigger then me. Like the bookcase Dad put in my room for me. I really wanted to master that skill before I would move on to something else. I just hadn't decided what yet. Although, I did find it odd that Leo liked to stick around when I am performing magic. I made to look up more about cats and magic but the house has no books on the matter. So now, I have a pile of books I want to read but none that will answer my question.

"Well, Leo, what shall we do today?" Leo looked back at me, unblinkingly. "Summoning it is." I had read about a Accio spell in one of the books I had found. Magically it is a higher level then I should use. The thing is I don't have a wand and I'm going to mildly focus on the actual spell, but think in the same way I do when levitating. I'm hoping that it will work. The first few times I tried to move the pillow, nothing happened. On my fifth try the pillow only missed crashing into Leo because he dodged without looking in that direction.

My theory partially was right. It helped to think of an actual spell, but only the words and not in any way the wand movements. Every time I thought of the wand movements, nothing, nothing but stillness.

When Luna came in an hour or so later, I stopped practicing to go play in the yard with her. We played with a jump rope and Wizarding Frisbee until dad called us in for lunch. We with dirt smudged, grass stained and entirely happy.

"So, Hermione, Luna tells me you've been teaching her math." I nodded. I was better at teaching how to read, but Luna already knew how, unlike most four year olds. I think she would have been fine in second or third grade by muggle standards. Every time I think about Luna's intelligence I can't help but feel relieved all over again. She really is a blessing. I also feel really grateful for Dad because he is the one that took the role of her educator.

"I'm glad. What grade were you in your last school?" He asked in his welcomingly goofy voice. I like his voice.

"Third." I answered, but I felt bad at the partial lie and decided to continue, "But it was a compromise. My Mother didn't want me to skip anymore grades then that."

"And what grade should you have been in?" He seemed genuinely curious, but I was feeling increasingly uncomfortable.

"Depends on the subject." Was my avoiding the actual question answer. Dad caught on and didn't pry any more.

The rest of the day was a hiking trip to look for Geropods. We had taken a Port key to South America. To say I was amazed would be a giant understatement. I love nature and being so deep in the jungles was a dream come true. Everything was lush, green and alive!

The concept of going to South America and being home before Mum got back still seems weird. Mum only laughed lightly and told me her Mother used to say the same thing. I like being compared to her own family and was still smiling as she lead me into the sitting room. Getting comfortable on the mismatched furniture was never difficult and I gave Mum all my attention. I could feel myself almost jumping out of my skin in excitement. I've been looking forward to these lessons for longer then I have known Mum, even if I hadn't noticed at the time.

"Alright, so before training we need to have a bit of a depressing talk." Mum warned me, sitting down to my left. Luna had gone to bed early and Dad knew he is supposed to stay away from our lessons. "You know that we love you being here and we view you as our daughter." I held my breath, I didn't want her to give me back. "The thing is the only reason we were allowed to take you in is because I can teach you wandless magic." I breathed.

"I know." She smiled.

"Now, for the depressing part. I wish I didn't have to tell you, but it's something you should be aware of. If anything ever happens to me, Xeno can't keep custody of you." I felt like something inside of me shattered.

"But-" I stopped, the sight of her pleading eyes made me do so. Still, I wished she had never told me. Wished that I could take back the moment and somehow stop her from doing so.

"Hermione, it's probable that it may become dangerous if you can't control your powers. If anything happens to me you will have to go with someone who can teach you."

"Okay." I said when breezing over the fact purposely. Nothing was going to happen to her. Nothing is going to happen to her. Nothing is going to happen to her. Nothing is going to happen to her. It became my mantra. Nothing is going to happen to her.

"Well, onto a happier topic, Wandless Magic. Tell me, how far have you practiced." I blushed, but told her of my progress and discoveries. "I've never heard of anyone taking to wandless magic like that." Before I could question her she was talking into the fireplace setting a time for me to meet with someone. Why can't I ever just be normal.

As I fell asleep that night, I was thinking, Nothing is going to happen to her.


	12. Growing

Raised with Magic

Chapter Ten: Growing

* * *

Before I fell asleep, my mind was swarmed with thoughts. The least of which was my Mum stopping training before we even began and ushering me off to bed after talking to someone in the fire.

I hate thinking before I sleep. I like thinking when I wake up and my mind is clear and calm. Before sleep, thoughts swarm, clutter and fight with each other until nothing is left but a head ache and head aches hurt.

Last night I was thinking about lots of things. I was thinking about how I don't have a clue what I would do if Mum died on me too. I thought about how unfair it is that I can't have a single moment of normal in my life. I thought a lot about what Mum might have talked to the fire about and what that would mean for me in the morning. Most importantly, I thought about my new mantra, a lot.

I slept in the next day, mainly because it had been so difficult for me to fall asleep. Sometimes I think that the only time I sleep at all is because my magic makes me sleepy. Otherwise, I don't think that my thoughts would ever shut off enough for me to sleep.

As I woke up, Leo was playing with my hand that had fallen off the bed and dangled towards the ground. "Okay, Leo," I told him, "I'm up. Let's go downstairs and I'll get you some breakfast." My Mother and her best friend Julia always told me I was foolish for talking to Leo. I think that they are silly because obviously Leo understands what I am saying perfectly. I know that Leo at least understands me much more than any adult ever will.

Mum was downstairs with Luna and already had breakfast ready for both Leo and I. "Thanks, Mum." I ate the toast and attempted to eat the eggs, but my stomach wasn't feeling very good and I didn't manage. Something inside of me was predicting that something was going to make me nervous and that made my stomach not happy. It's one of those times that a feeling causes a reaction which makes the feeling last, which means that it, it being the feeling, is caused by nothing and I shouldn't worry. I do anyway.

"Are you done?" I nodded reluctantly. "Well then, you can head upstairs and get dressed. We are going to be going over the Weasley's for a few hours then I have someone for you to talk to." There! That would be my unfortunate event of the day, that was the reason that I couldn't eat my eggs! So much for my it was nothing theory.

We had walked to the Weasley's house. The trip was only a ten minute walk and it was a nice day out. Mum had even let us walk without our shoes on, because the grass was warmed from the sun and felt nice under our bare feet. The idea belonged to Luna, but I was glad to join in. Mum was too, she really is just a grown up Luna which is nice to know because it means that Luna and I will still be close years and years and years from now.

The front path up to the Weasley's was the same as it was the times I have been here. I like that for all the chaos and craziness of the Burrow, it never really changes. Mrs. Weasley answered the door when Luna knocked. She was wielding a wooden spoon in her hand, not harshly or anything, it was just their and waved around as she walked and talked. I think that it gives her powers. Powers of a mother maybe, like how a wand gives a witch power. Or at least that she might think so and by default the people around her feel it.

"Hello girls, Ginny is upstairs." Mrs. Weasley greeted, hugging us tight. It was plainly clear that she didn't want her prankster sons to corrupt me. Mum winked at me as the two of us headed upstairs. Luna went left, I went right. Let the corruption of Hermione Jane Lovegood Granger commence. I smiled.

"Knock, knock!" I called as I stood outside their door. My eyes scanned over the door's surface and the images the grain made. One of them looked like a particularly funny shaped wolf with one paw being the size of his head. Or maybe her head, how can one tell the gender of a wolf hidden in the grain of a door?

"Hermione!" One of them called, through the closed door. I stopped looking at the grain as my eyes shot up to the place where I imagined them to be behind the door. Maybe one day, for as completely not normal as I am known to be, maybe one day I will _know_.

"What, no who's there?" The comment was a light jibe at something Fred had said last time we had visited. I liked the idea of having inside jokes beyond the family. My comment had barely ended when I was pulled inside of the messy room with the door open for as little time a time as possible.

"Group hug!" George called in a fake girlie voice as the pair basically tackled me, again. I didn't mind one bit. All of us broke out into strong laughter. It is amazing how much I feel like I am exactly where the universe wants me to be when I am with them, almost normal.

"So, what are you two up to today?" I didn't like how that sentenced sounded but I mentally shrugged it off as unimportant. I blame my funny sounding sentences to just barely having regained the ability to properly intake oxygen. I know the importance of oxygen. I have taken a third level science class after all.

"We're going to prank Percy!" Fred confided. He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to an almost clean corner of the room. A mismatched ball of socks and a toothbrush invaded the cleared space, but that's all.

"What are you doing?" I asked, fascinated with the possibilities of what they might have come up with.

"Wrong question Hermione." George mocked me, using my 'I'm annoyed with you' voice. I was worried when he first picked up on that tone of mine. Now I'm not worried anymore. Have I mentioned lately how much I love the twins. They're mine. I decided. I am claiming them forever and they will forever be my boys. I think they know that.

I slanted my head to the side, "Huh?"

"Think about the question you had asked." Fred prompted, "and fix your error missy." He waggled his finger in my face. I almost told him it was rude.

I thought about what he said instead and grinned, "What are we doing?" I corrected slowly as I suppressed a smile. Maybe it hadn't been rude at all.

"Bingo!" They cheered, I let my self unleash my grin. I know that they have claimed me too. I like the fact that they have.

We finished getting the dye into Percy's personal shampoo, the shampoo that he keeps hidden under his bed, with an entire half hour to spare. In that half hour I learned more random things about the twins and I loved every minute of it.

I admitted that I had some control of wandless magic, and that I was going to be taught by my Mum. I also promised to explain everything when we had more time. They accepted what I said and had me show them some magic. I will never be able to thank them enough for not rejecting me because of it not to mention that it might have been one of the scariest things I have ever had to do in my life. But I did have to do it, because how can you belong to people as they belong to you and yet still keep such a gargantuan secret from them?

When Mum came and got me, I left having already gotten a twin's honor promise for them not to tell anyone my secret. A prankster's honor promise was not a promise one had to worry about being broken.

"Where are we going, Mum?" I asked as I held her hand during our departure. Luna stayed at the Burrow and I was kind of jealous. Okay, a lot jealous.

"We're going to Hogwarts. I set up a meeting with Headmaster Dumbledore." Mum answered, handing me some Floo powder, telling me to call out 'Hogwarts Headmaster's Office'. I really hate floo and secretly I was annoyed she didn't tell me before. I had been nervous and I shouldn't have been. I like Mr. Dumbledore. He's like a big Grandfather teddy bear. I wouldn't have worried if I knew that was our destination. However, even being annoyed my nervousness still melted into relief. At least we weren't going to go meet with Mr. Newlhouse. I don't like Mr. Newlhouse, I wonder still if that makes me a bad person. I don't want to be a bad person. Then again, I don't really want to like Mr. Newlhouse either.

"Hermione, so good to see you again!" The headmaster greeted me giving me a tight hug before I could ever look at where I had landed after being spit out of the fireplace. To my surprise, I gave him a enthusiastic hug back. I've been getting a lot of hugs lately. I'm okay with being greedy and wanting more. "Kaya, Hermione, please sit down. I had tea sent up, would you like some?" Mum took a cup but I declined. "Alright, so Hermione, I hear that you have been teaching yourself about your magic." He got right to the topic. I sort of wish he would have evaded it for a bit. I probably should have taken the tea, but my hands are shaking and I didn't want to break a cup like I had with Mother's china that one time. Mother said she would never trust me with her good china again, but Mr. Dumbledore didn't know that so it was up to me to make sure I didn't break his. So, I made the right choice, even if I now wish I had just taken the cup and been extra careful.

"Yes, Sir." I answered simply unsure if I was in trouble or not. I hate when adults don't make it clear to you what's going on. I might understand a lot more than I am actually given credit for but I need _something_ to work with.

"And you have already mastered levitation?" I knew, that he knew, I had. I took a moment thinking about the importance of confirmation, but stopped myself so I could reply.

"Yes, Sir." I nodded just in case. Sometimes, I can't tell if I spoke loud enough.

"What else have you learned?" I wasn't sure if my Mum had told him about my theories, but he seemed to know they existed. I wondered if he simply knew everything or even if it were possible for one person to know everything.

"I think I will have an easier time learning to control my magic in manners which already have spell counterparts." I hated that my voice was meek, but I couldn't break the sound.

"Oh?" He prompted. I wish he would just tell me what he already knew about me and what I think. Really, why did he seem to know these things?

"I was working on summoning and the magic was stronger when I thought the spell, but only when I blanked my mind of the wand movements." Apparently, my tension started to show because he smiled and told me I should relax and have some tea. I don't know why I get tense sometimes. Daddy tells me I worry too much and no five year old should be tense. I wish.

"You are not in any trouble Hermione. We're just surprised at your proficiency when it comes to wandless magic. Normally, it would take a lifetime for a wizard to reach your level. And for those like the three of us, months maybe years. You're a very unique case." He said this kindly, like it was a good thing. I wanted to cry. I wanted to be normal. Mum put a hand on my shoulder. "Your Mother-"

"Mum." I interrupted strongly. At least my voice cared about working properly for this. Mr. Dumbledore caught on and didn't look offended or mad by the panic in my eyes. "Sorry, Child, your Mum will be able to teach you, but it is possible that in a year or two that she will have nothing more to teach you. We will start our lessons together then." I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. "Well, with that said would you lovely ladies join me for lunch?"

I was confused, I had thought that this talk would take nearly as long as that awful one with Mr. Newlhouse at the bank place. Which is why Mum happened to be the one to respond. "Actually, Albus, I wanted to run down and speak to Severus quickly." Mum replied.

"Wonderful, when you go speak to our Potions Master I'll introduce Hermione to the professors who are here at Hogwarts joining us for lunch today." His eyes were twinkling, I don't know it that is a normal bodily function. I should as Jared or at least read a book.

"Is that okay with you Hermione?" Mum asked. I nodded, glad that I didn't have to talk anymore about my 'special gifts' and my 'unique abilities'. Really, was it so much to ask to be normal? Then again, maybe normal wouldn't be so great. If I was normal I might not be alive. True I would be with Daddy and Mother which could never be bad. But I like the Lovegoods and the Weasleys and Mr. Dumbledore and even the goblins at the bank and I don't think I would have liked never having meet them. Then again, I would have never known what they were like had I never met them and is it possible to miss people that you don't know?

We were at what Mr. Dumbledore called the great hall before I came to any conclusions. Only three teachers were present at lunch which made me feel a lot better. I don't think I would have liked to meet the entire staff today. Besides, my mind was already occupied by thinking about what Mr. Dumbledore had told me just as I zoned back in to what he was saying as we reached the lunch room. By Wizarding law, Albus Dumbledore is my godfather. So, goddaughter of the Headmaster was how I was introduced to Minerva McGonagall, Rubeus Hagrid and Filius Flitwick.

Professor McGonagall is a very nice women who is obviously strict. The fact that I am the Headmaster's goddaughter made her my self appointed aunt. I didn't mind, it felt nice that my new family is growing. Aunt Minerva, as she told me to call her was very interested in Leo and I was more then happy to talk about him. I was told I could bring him by and introduce them sometimes. I think that Leo will like spending some time at Hogwarts, and he and I can even go exploring once I introduce him to Aunt Minerva.

Hagrid became animated during that part of the conversation and volunteered to show me some of the magical creatures on the grounds. I agreed strait away, I love the idea of them actually being there when we got around to getting Mum's permission and went out to see them.

Professor Flitwick was nice but on the other end of the table and I only really got to say hello to him. Next time, I promised myself. Next time I would learn who Professor Flitwick is and where he fits into my new life.


	13. Barrier

Raised with Magic

Chapter Eleven: Barrier

* * *

"Alright, Hermione, when it comes to your wandless magic your going to be more efficient in defensive magic. This is because this is the way your powers were awakened. In this sense we're lucky because I'm also a defensive magic type, which will make teaching you a more compatible task."

"Mum?" I asked softly, she took a breath.

"What sweetie?" Mum asked sitting down. Before she had been pacing. In my limited experience the alteration being pacing and sitting was generally an acceptance of a person asking a personal question. I still felt awkward.

I asked anyway, "What awoke your powers?" She smiled, remembering the memory before pulling me onto her lap. Some people may think it is childish, but I like snuggling, it makes me feel safe and I am okay with associating being safe with being wrapped in Mum's arms.

Mum started to tell the story and her voice alone was much lower and mystical then it had been before, "it happened two summers after I graduated. I went on a expedition in Madagascar to study the magical properties of the native plants. It's where I met your Dad. Xeno was searching for one of his creatures and had gone on the expedition knowing our hikes brought us through the ruins. He thought he would find what ever it was he was looking for there. Our group had set up for camp one of the nights when it happened. Now what you have to realize is that the times then were darker-"

"Voldemort." I mentioned. I really didn't want a sugar coated story. Besides, I wanted to get used to the idea of using his name before people managed to instill the idea of complete fear into me.

"How in the world?"

"I asked Headmaster Dumbledore about all of the secrecy around my powers. He was evasive and sugar coated his reply so I did some digging." Dad is good at his research, even if his subjects aren't to fact oriented, I used everything I know about his process to do my research and to be honest I think the effort brought me closer to Dad.

"I see. Well, when I'm proud that you took the initiative, understand I have to tell you very few people speak his name." I was glad that she wasn't mad at me, but I didn't understand the fear, the same fear I didn't want people to force on me. The things Voldemort did and stood for we're horrible but fear of a name only increases the fear of the thing itself. Either way, I didn't press the issue. I wanted to hear the rest of her story.

"Well, that night at camp, Death Eaters showed up. One of the men who came of the group with us had apparently ran after he had been 'recruited' into their ranks. The Death Eaters had been sent after him. They didn't spare the camp or the people there. Xeno and I were luckily on the outskirts of the encampments. We retreated into a cave in the surrounding area. Fire had consumed the camp and we both knew we would suffocate when the smoke over took the cave. I remember thinking that the wonderfully odd man next to me did not deserve to die that night. He was too naive and unique. The whole night we waited for our deaths but they never came. At some point we had fallen asleep and when we awoke people were there putting out the fire. Albus contacted me in the following week and explained that I had put a barrier around the cave. He set me up with a good friend of his and I learned to use my gifts."

She let us sit in silence for a while as I processed and she remembered. When she was done it was time for us to move on because my training is important. I may want to be normal, really badly, but if I am going to be different then I am going to be able to protect those I care for. Like Mum had with Dad all those years ago. That moment, her magic, had brought her family together, just like my magic brought me to them. "We're going to make a game out of your training." She told me as she led the way outside. "I'm going to be throwing tennis balls at you and you're going to create a barrier so that they wont hit you."

I spotted Leo who was a ways away from us, but he was watching. "How do I make a barrier?" I asked seriously. I don't like failing. Sometimes, I think the idea alone is enough to make me ill. Once, I had thought that I feared failing more then anything else. Daddy and Mother being gone has taught me differently.

"Close your eyes." I did as she instructed. I trust her, more than anyone else I know, which might mean that she may not be the best person throwing things at me if I need a defensive result. Oh well, nothing we can do about that now. Mum continued talking, "Concentrate on what you should feel as essentially the core of your magic." I felt for it and it took a few minutes to realize that my magical 'core' was what I had always considered my instincts. When I was little, alright, younger, I used to pretend I was a cat like Leo. Leo knows things that I can't understand and he reacts of his instincts or the sixth sense idea that Jared explained to me. I used to try and get similar results as I tried to be a cat too.

I nodded. Mum took awhile to answer and I wanted to open my eyes, but I kept them closed, afraid I wouldn't find this place again, "Good, now, focus on what that feels like." I knew what it felt like. I was feeling it now but then I realized she wanted something to compare this feeling too. So I thought again, differently about it and when I could be cliché and answer a flowing stream that was wrong. My core is calm and almost cool. I tried to explain to Mum and I could nearly feel her grin. "Magic is fundamentally different for everyone. My own can be compared to colors. Blue is defensive, red is offensive. Green is healing. Your magic should follow the tread where different temperatures help you tap into different areas of magic. However, for the most part it will be instinctual and trial and error."

I though about that for a while and when the ball came towards me I knew to 'cool down' the magic. In a split second I instinctually 'warmed up' and the ball popped like a mini explosion, then fell to the ground. It wasn't until after the ball popped that I realized I had opened my eyes.

"Alright, you are going to want to go in the other direction." I didn't tell her my instincts went against the defensive theory she told me about. I didn't want her to think of me as a bad person and I wanted to be like her and she was a defensive magic type. So instead, I went with what I knew would be defensive and I cooled down the essence of my magic.

The second ball was almost halted by a flicker of a pink barrier before I caught it. "Good, let's try again." She threw another ball which was visibly slowed by the barrier, but I still ended up catching it as it got through. Mum has good aim and a good arm even if she is throwing the balls really lightly. I'm glad she doesn't want to hurt me even if it might theoretically speed up the process.

Eighteen tries later, I counted, I could conger a barrier that was solid enough to stop a tennis ball flying at me at full force. "Very good job, Hermione. Now's the hard part. Making a barrier when you see no threat and also keeping that barrier in place for a good period of time."

We tried this twice and each time it felt like my very presence was being stolen from my body. Mum wouldn't let me try a third time and she sent me off to bed. I didn't change before I collapsed onto my bed. I didn't have the energy to. However, no matter how tired my body was, my mind was still wide awake. It wasn't fair. Then again, very few things are now a days. I think I'm getting old. I've heard people call me an old soul before but I had never felt like it quite like I do at the moment.

I wanted to write to Jared again, but my life was so saturated with magic that my letters were beginning to feel like lies. My thoughts drifted from my family to my lessons to my friends before Leo's rhythmic purring made me succumb to the realm of dreams. I hadn't realized he had followed me upstairs.

"Hermione, Hermione, wake up!" As much as I wished to ignore the voice I found myself automatically grumbling something kind of sounding like, 'what? No. Sleep'. "Four of the Weasleys are downstairs wanting to know if you wanted to go play outside with them."

"Luna?" I muttered into my pillow. Why was I invited and not she? Leaked into my pronunciation of my sister's name.

"Luna went out with your Dad a few hours ago. I didn't want them to wake you quite so early. I'll put together a lunch for you to bring with you for when you get hungry." It wasn't until that comment that I realized how hungry I was.

"Time?" I asked still snuggling with my pillow. I wish I were more polite when my mind was so sleep foggy. Maybe I can remember to say sorry to Mum sometime later for having been rude.

"Nearly noon." Mum answered, I could hear her smiling. I think she remembers when she first started this wandless stuff. That, or she is glad I slept a full night. Although, that option assumed she is aware of my bad sleeping habits. She probably was.

Getting ready didn't take long. All I really had to do is brush my teeth, pull my shoulder length hair into something looking like a pig tails, the low kind or else I looked like I was three heads wide, and throw on my favorite jeans and a red shirt. However, I did take a few minutes to put the small stack of books that had accumulated on my nightstand back in their proper places on the bookshelf mum had brought home for me a while back. On some level I felt a little guilty for making the boys wait an extra while longer just because I had been to tired to put the books away last night, but if I didn't do it now, right after I realized that I had left them there, they would haunt me all day.

The Weasleys who were downstairs waiting turned out to be the twins, Charlie, and Bill. Today was going to be fun. Besides, none of them looked like they felt they had been left waiting too long. Sometimes I feel bad that I feel so lucky.


	14. Pond

Raised with Magic

Chapter Twelve: Pond

* * *

"Morning sleepy head." Charlie teased as I came down. He was holding a boldly colored green over the shoulder bag that I actually really liked. The bag belongs to Luna so I assumed it was what Mum prepared for our outing. Most likely it was the leftovers Dad had left in the fridge. Mum can't cook, at all, like me. The closed lab door confirmed that I was not seeing her before I left with the boys.

I wanted to give her a hug and kiss good bye. That's okay though, I'll just give her two when I come home.

"Morning." I called bracing myself for the impact of the twins.

"She learns quickly." Bill commented as Fred and George lunged at me for hugs. They really are affectionate boys. I love it! Besides, it completely makes up for the fact that Mum is really busy this afternoon.

"Are you ready Hermione?" The tied in age brothers asked, still somewhat hanging on me.

"Yeah, and I can carry the bag Charlie." I offered, it was holding my stuff in in after all. It wasn't fair to make him hold it for me because he is older.

He laughed a little, "It's fine. So we were planning on taking you guys on a bit of a hike and then some swimming. Your Mum packed your suit if you like the plan." He had changed the topic so quickly that I had hardly had the ability to remember the bag. Before I could agree to the plan, my boys explained the real plan,

"What that really means,"

"Is quidditch over water!"

By the time we got to the lake I was considerable closer to the brothers. When Charlie was closer to the twins then his older brother was the opposite was true with me. I was close to Charlie but Bill quickly took on the strong role of older brother and I had no objections. It might be strange that I am getting along with so many people after I got along with so few before. I think that it is just because I am in the world I was meant to be in now. On good days I really do feel like I belong.

I learned that Charlie had been responsible for the fireworks Luna and I had saw when I first came to the Lovegood home. Charlie had been the master mind but Bill had been the enabler to obtain their father's wand. Knowing Mr. Weasley, he hadn't minded one tiny bit.

I learned that Bill loves mysteries and is seriously considering going into the muggle world when he finished Hogwarts to become a forensic scientist. Mr. Weasley fully supports this, but if their mother got her way Bill would be doing no such thing.

I heard stories of the mischief Fred and George caused from four or really three point of views. For the most part their success was caused by unfamiliarity their targets held for their tactics. The twins use and base their work on muggle ideas. Which is Bills influence I think. For all that Mr. Weasley loves muggles, it is his eldest son that understands them best. Bill would do fine living in the muggle world. Of that, I have no doubt.

When my turn came around we were already next to the lake. Both the green bag and a magically small basket were pulled out and between both of our mothers the four of us had more then we could manage to ever eat.

"My bonding confession isn't as fun." All of them kind of knew what was coming but they were content and supportive to listen in silence. "I've only been with the Lovegoods for about a month. I do consider them my family. They took me in after my parents died during a robbery." I didn't know if I was ready to tell anyone but the twins about my magic. Headmaster Dumbledore had already told me the Weasley family is trustworthy and that I am allowed to tell them if I wish. I had only planned on telling the twins, no one else. That was until Charlie and Bill took us out and showed by their actions if not their words how they accepted me in as a sister. "They would have killed me too, but I protected myself with magic. The reason the Lovegoods were chosen as my new family is so Mum can teach me to control my wandless magic." the older two blanched and I gave them some time to think under the disguise of taking a long drink.

Bill, I think, noticed what I was doing so he drew Charlie out of his thoughts so I could continue. I know I am terrible at understanding people and why they do what they do, but on the other side of the coin, I think I can read people's actions really well. "I have a lot of potential and Headmaster Dumbledore thinks he will have to take over my training within a few years." I explained quickly how the Headmaster was now my godfather and how he gets custody of me if anything were to ever happen to my Mum. I explained how I was never accepted before I came and when I finally ended my story I broke down and it took nearly a half hour of me being rocked in Bill's lap as I cried for me to calm down. "I'm sorry." I whispered when I regained any control over my voice.

"Don't be." All four of them said at the same time. It was all it took for me to barely laugh, but laugh all the same. Laughs can be a powerful thing, as powerful as any magic. The Headmaster tells me so.

"Well, now that we are all collected, let's get this party started." When Charlie came back with four brooms I was told about the quidditch obsessed Uncle, uncle as in being really close to the family friend, who had died two years ago leaving the Weasley's five used brooms. Their Mum had told their Dad to decline all the brooms. However, he hadn't and in secret hid them in a warded tree hiding place where only a Weasley could take them out. The other Weasley offspring didn't know that they were out here. This was due to either age of being a 'straight edge' that would tell. Also, they had strict instructions from their Father to only play out here over the water. That case if anyone fell it would only be into the pond.


	15. First Impressions

Raised with Magic

Chapter Thirteen: First Impressions

* * *

When I got home Luna and Dad still weren't home yet. I had invited the boys over, knowing that Mum and Dad had said they were always welcome, but they declined knowing their Mother would be getting worried soon. With this in mind I convinced them to part ways with me when my house was in view instead of dropping me off and going nearly ten minutes out of their way. Being a very lowly populated area with next to no wildlife threats it was easy to convince them. Besides, Bill walked backwards and watched me until I had gotten into the door.

I entered the unlocked door and only glanced over the closed door of the lab. That was were Mum would be, I concluded as I took off my shoes. I put the green bag by the door and when I looked up there was a man dressed in all black standing in the kitchen entry way. Everything happened at once, or maybe faster then that.

I screamed. My magic felt like a ball of cool air was being compressed by crackling electricity. The man was sent flying into the kitchen by an unseen force as I was surrounded by a very solid barrier.

When Mum had come running from the depths of the lab I couldn't breathe. I know that there is a term for when panic makes a person unable to breathe properly but I couldn't care less at that moment. My barrier still holing strong until my vision dulled to black and I passed out from not having access to oxygen. It wasn't pleasant.

The first thing I realized when I 'came to' was there was a wet cloth on my forehead. The next thing was there was a dip in the mattress next to me, indicating someone was sitting there. I fought urgently to open my eyes. For all I knew I had been kidnapped. My Mum's face made me breathe easily again, apparently I need to work on regulating my breathing patterns. That wasn't important though, what was important was that my Mum caught me in her arms as I flung myself at her, hugging her for all that I am worth. Many more then two hugs to be certain.

"How are you feeling hunny?" She asked, running her hand through my hair. She must have taken down my pigtails.

"Man?" I mumbled into her shoulder. Allowing myself to stay snuggled against her for a while longer. I think the circumstances warrant me being a bit clingy.

"That man is Professor Snape. He is the Potions Master at Hogwarts and both a colleague and friend of mine. We're currently working on a potion together."

"Sorry." I would have pulled away from her but I didn't want her to see my face.

"It's understandable. Professor Snape is downstairs if you want to apologize." She hinted. I had already planned to apologize when I got my heart to stop racing. I pulled away from her to sit without her physical comfort. It was wrong of me to feel even the least bit betrayed that she was rushing me to see this man, but I did.

"I do want to apologize to him Mum." I admitted honestly. I just really tried not to show how upset I was that it would occur right now.

When we reached the bottom floor Professor Snape was sitting on one of the couches in the living room. When we entered he stood up and waited until both Mum and I sat before he sat down. He had a big bruise on his temple and there was a discarded ice pack on the table that Mum most likely had forced on him. His forehead was a bit shinny so I guess that the abandoned ice pack is alright because the bruise paste should take care of the injury. Not that I didn't still feel bad. He did not look like a friendly fellow by any standards, but he didn't look angry. At least he didn't seem angry at me, so I assumed that my Mum had explained my behavior on my behalf. I took a moment to feel as if I failed the Headmaster. At least it was to one of his professors, surely he wouldn't hire a man he didn't feel he could trust.

"I would like to apologize Professor Snape. I reacted without analyzing the entire situation." I said sincerely only after sitting for a few seconds. I felt like if I didn't rush out my words when I had the ability to then I might never get myself to say it.

Professor Snape raised an eyebrow, mostly likely at my wording, before he responded, "Your apology is unnecessary, but accepted none then less. That was an impressive display of magic." His words weren't nicely spoken, but for some reason it meant a lot. Only moments after that thought did I realize his words and quickly froze. I already knew he would know, but knowing and being impressed with power were two entirely different things. Mum knew what was wrong, she always knows. Or at least always knows the general direction to poke at.

"I know what Albus said about not telling anyone about your talents." My worries nailed on the head just not as deeply hit. "You know how Albus told you that the Weasleys were among the few that were completely trust worthy." It wasn't a question but a lead way. I nodded anyway, remembering what the Headmaster said about those he knows are loyal and who stood against Voldemort. What worries me is the way he speaks about loyalty and hiding my talents makes me think that Voldemort is not gone for good. That or someone equally as nasty is hanging out on the horizon. "Well, Severus is one of those people. He may not seem the part, most people would disagree with me, but he is loyal, even if that is not a point to broadcast. But Hermione, know this, Severus will never do anything to hurt you." The way she said the words more then the words themselves was what struck me. Mum did not mimic someone else's sentiments, but told me her own. Her tone was what made me know that her words would stick with me until the day I die. More then that, I don't think I could ever question the integrity of those same words.

"I apologize again Professor." He nodded and he looked as horrible unpleasant as he had the first moment I had seen him, but somehow I knew he was impressed with me. I have a feeling that it was my caution more then the magic which was the cause of that respect. I also believe that it is hard to impress him. I fought the urge to fire off a thousand questions. If only because my head still hurts.

I froze when the man sitting across from me drew his wand. I made my barrier not come up, but I was ready to draw it if I needed to. My headache disappeared in unison with the completion of his spell. "Thank you." he didn't respond and only went down into the lab.

"Don't mind him, he's not a very tolerable man to most people."

"I think he was incredibly pleasant given the circumstances." Mum grinned at my confession.

"I still have notes to compare with Severus for a potion we are working on. Would you like to come down and read?" Mum loves having me there when she works. It's kind of like Dad passing his interests to Luna. Mum wants me to follow or at least stay interested in potions. I nodded wanting to finish my book on caldron properties. The book was border line alchemy and that thrilled me.


	16. What if?

Raised with Magic

Chapter Fourteen: What if?

* * *

Mum and the Professor compared their notes for hours and seemed to forget I was even in the lab with them. That was fine with me. I'm used to not being noticed and to be honest, everyone noticing me lately sometimes makes me uncomfortable.

Dad had popped down to see if I was hungry, I didn't move and inch. Mum's and the Professor's conversation was fascinating! I always treasured that I could read and listen at the same time. Although it did cause some problems in school, some teachers would initially believe that I was showing off, or that I wasn't paying attention to them and was reading instead.

A loud 'bang' stopped the conversation about using crystallized bat blood or mugswort as the potions stabilizer. "Sorry, Severus, but can you stay here, I'm just going to make sure everything is alright upstairs." The professor nodded seemingly a little annoyed, to be honest I think he was more annoyed at the lengthy explanation for her departure than the interruption.

Mum headed up stairs and I went back to my book. I'd never have thought that human toenails could act as a catalyst during the brewing of skin growth potions.

On some level, I was aware of the Professor pacing, even as I read. "What are you doing down here?" He asked me after two minutes of silence. I hadn't really thought that he would break a silence, I didn't mind.

"Reading." I answered honestly. If he didn't have self restraint I think he would have rolled his eyes at me. I don't think he liked my answer. I suppose it didn't really tell him anything he didn't already know.

"Obviously." He drawled. "I was questioning your location not the activity." He was really correcting his own mistake but he made it sound like I was stupid and hadn't understood. Which, in my opinion is both rude and mean.

I decided to disregard his unsociable behavior and his comments which had seemed insulting. After all, I had thrown him through a wall, I suppose being nice is the least I can do. "I like potions. Mum likes me here, I think it keeps her motivated. Besides, reading about potions in a potions lab is fun and exciting."

"Exciting?"

"Being here makes be feel connected to what I am reading and makes me even more eager to try the potions out."

"I hardly believe you understand your current reading material." He told me, bluntly.

"I do." My voice was confident. I liked this man. He seems like a good if not harsh teacher. Much better than Mrs. Puddlestum anyway. Now that was a horrible woman and a terrible teacher.

"Then tell me, what is the rule for choosing a caldron for a potion such as bone re-growth." The question was only hard by the amount of factors, but quite simple to walk through. Although I was thrilled that he was testing my potion knowledge along with my comprehension of my reading material.

Let's see, the unique part of the bone re-growth potions is that they all use ashwing leaves. That reacts violently with gold and copper. Both pewter or silver would work fine but cobalt would have the advantage of enhancing the perry root making the potion work over a shorter period of time.

"Cobalt." I answered when I worked through the steps. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Cobalt would not react negatively to any of the ingredients. It would however react positively with the perry root making the potion work on the patient faster." I could feel my eyebrows move around a lot when I spoke. I guess this means I'm expressive. I wonder if that is a good or bad thing in this new world of mine.

"Don't doubt her Severus." Mum called from the stairs. "Hermione, your father brought home some letters for you. " I needed no more then that before I was flying up the stairs to receive the mail. The Professor and his tests quite forgotten besides my abandoned book. Later I would cringe.

"Thanks Dad!" Called as I took the letters and ran to my room. I only almost tripped once.

_Hermione,_

_Everyone here is really thrilled to hear from you! We have been worried and have only heard from some ancient dude at the funeral that you are safe and settling into a good foster home. Maggie was pissed, she wanted you to come here, with us, but then she talked to that guy alone and suddenly thought that you living with the Lovegoods is the best thing ever._

_On a more serious note your parents would want you to be happy. Everyone knows you will always miss them so don't worry about it being wrong if you are not unhappy. From the sounds of things you are handling this well, that's good. Don't question that. _

_I'm glad you passed your test! Everyone knows my Hermione never fails. It's a good thing that you have friends with other interests, makes you grow. _

_Things here are kind of slow. I'm thrilled it's summer but Chris and Ted are both on vacation. I've been spending most of my free time with the horses and swimming. _

_A lot of what you said was vague. Anything you want to tell me?_

_Jared,_

_P.S. Maggie is sending you a letter. _

The other envelope is pink, it makes be shudder and I almost don't open it.

I don't like Aunt Maggie. She's Jared's mother in the loosest use of the word. I'm not supposed to know the details but people often forget how sound travels. Maggie's first husband, Jared's father died when he was real young. Then Aunt Maggie remarried and he made her throw Jared out a few years ago. I don't know why he wanted Jared gone but he did. Jared ended up going to his Grandmother's place.

He likes it better there. I know that much. He even refused to move back with his Mum when she got divorced and wanted her son back. I'm glad he stayed with his Grandmother. She loves him and he loves her a lot. People need to be where they are loved.

_My dear sweet Hermione, _

_How are you doing, love? I'm so very sorry for what happened, it was such a sad event. Don't worry sweetheart, everything will be just fine. A very nice elderly man came and told me of your situation. The Lovegoods sound like a wonderful family and environment for you. I'm here baby and I can fly over in a heartbeat if you need me. You did not deserve this. You are so young. This is not your fault! Give me a nice long letter and tell me all about how you are doing._

_Hugs and kisses, _

_Your favorite aunt Maggie. _

Okay, well then. I penned a quick response to Maggie, assuring her that I am fine, but I put off writing to Jared until I talked to the headmaster, because it was quite possible that Jared _knew_.

It didn't take me long to decide that I simply could not wait to talk to Headmaster Dumbledore. Dad wasn't around when I went downstairs, but there was a short note explaining that he and Luna took a quick trip to town to get some ingredients for dinner. Smells were still coming from the kitchen.

Plan B was asking Mum so I tip toed down the stairs to the lab. Mum and the Professor seemed to be in the mist of a break through so I sat on the stairs and lost myself in my own thoughts.

Is it possible that Jared could be aware of the magical world? Maggie hates all Jared's supernatural and conspiracy theories. I actually think that might be part of the reason he was thrown out. But, maybe his theories weren't theories? What if he had no idea at all and was only aware that I was hiding something? Would Headmaster Dumbledore even be able to help me? What if there was no way to determine if Jared was a wizard or was aware of them? Would I be allowed to take the risk and find out on my own if that was the case?

"Hermione!" I looked up to see two sets of eyes watching me. I ignored my Mum's facial expression which told me I had missed her other attempts to get my attention. It's not like that doesn't happen a lot.

"Can I floo Headmaster Dumbledore?" I blurted.

"It's getting late Hermione." Mum replied, confused about my request.

"Please, Mum."

Her brows furrowed and I felt bad but this was important to me. "Alright. Let me floo him first and make sure it's alright with him."

When Mum went up stairs both me and the Professor followed her. He was observing me and lost in my own thoughts, I hardly cared that he was. When I heard a happy laugh I broke out of my little world and caught the Headmaster's exclamation of, "Of course Kaya, my goddaughter is always welcome!" The Professor raised his left eyebrow, I think he likes doing that. It must make him feel intimidating.

Only hesitating for a short moment I quickly entered the green flames when my Mum activated the network for me. I really hate floo. I think I am starting to dislike this particular shade of green too.


	17. A Place to go

Raised with Magic

Chapter Fifteen: A place to go

* * *

I was surprised that during my enthusiastic hug with the Headmaster, Professor Severus Snape had followed behind me.

"Ah, Severus, my boy, I trust you have met my goddaughter during your time at the Lovegood's." The Headmaster stated keeping his hand on my shoulder. Our reactions, my blush and the Professor's 'indeed', had the Headmaster grinning. "Dear me, I do believe I am being left out of the loop." He pouted. It was odd to see a man of the Headmaster's age pouting. Even odder was it became the second time that I believed Professor Snape wanted to roll his eyes. Then again, one can never be sure with the Professor.

"My presence at the Lovegood residence startled Miss Lovegood-"

"Granger. Please." I interrupted. Never before has my voice ever sounded quite so meek to my own ears or so desperate. I really would work on that, I promised myself.

"Yes," He responded, almost uncomfortably, maybe. "It would seem that my presence startled Miss Granger. As a result I was sent through a wall." Professor Snape attempted and really did succeed in sounding angry at this. I don't think anyone in the room really believed him about that anger. But it sure sounded genuine. The annoyance was genuine I'm sure.

"Impressive." I blushed again at the Headmaster's approval and Professor Snape took the opportunity to dismiss himself.

The Headmaster should have scolded me, not praised me. I lost control, the display had been nothing but brute force and I hurt and innocent person in the process. What's more is that the Headmaster showed his approval in front of the very man I wronged. I read a book that followed alone these lines. The ending turned out bad for everyone.

To be completely and truly honest, I probably would not have been so troubled by this if the fact that the Headmaster seems to revere magical strength didn't make me so uncomfortable.

I tried to make myself forget, I really did. I think I succeeded because I could feel those thoughts go away into the back of my mind.

When both of us were seated and had tea in front of us my reason for coming needed to meet the light. I did notice that the tea cups weren't the nice ones that they had been before. I was grateful but I can't for the life of me understand how he knew.

"Now, what can I do for you dear?" He asked as he sipped his own tea that had lots of sugar in it.

I drink my own tea with lots of cream and only one sugar. Daddy and Mother never liked me having too much sugar, it's bad for a person's teeth.

"I'm sorry to take up your time like this Headmaster-" He put a hand up to stop me. It's weird that he doesn't like the formal speech. I learned how to talk with my professors so they could take me seriously a while back.

"First of all, child, you are always welcome at Hogwarts. I daresay the majority of my staff, myself included, are quite taken with you. Also please call me Uncle Albus. I find myself quite jealous of Minerva in that regard." I smiled at him, a full scale grin that had almost become rare since my parents left me. All my practiced words that had dominated my thoughts as I had sat on the laboratory stair case jumped out of the window of my mind.

"Well, Uncle Albus, I was hoping you could help me with something. I got a letter from my cousin Jared and I get the feeling that he may know that I am a witch." I admitted bluntly with none of the flowery words I had planned.

Uncle Albus thought for a while and I believe it had to do with his own interactions with my extended family. Interactions which he had never told me about. "I did get the impression that young Jared was suspicious of me. I did not get the chance to speak with your Uncle. It is possible that one or both of the males in their family could be magical."

"But, Uncle Albus," I started my mind going over everything I knew about the situation rapidly. "Jared had mentioned your persuasion of my aunt. I think you used magic. If that's true wouldn't my aunt have reacted to the sight of your wand?"

"Very good, Hermione." I could tell that he was reverting to a teacher persona and I found that I really didn't mind. "However, what you understandably have not taken into account is the differences between British and American schooling. In America the curriculum is a mix between Wizarding and muggle studies. Therefore, it is not uncommon for a parent of a half blooded child to be unaware of the child's abilities. I do believe that you are connected to your cousin by his mother being your mother's sister." I nodded to confirm. "Then it is possible that magic is in his Father's side of the family. I will gladly look into this for you dear. I admit, I am interested in seeing this outcome as well."

"Maggie's husband isn't Jared's father. You might need to know that. And he doesn't live with her. Jared lives with his Grandmother. " I didn't mention that Maggie was currently on husband number three, it seemed rude. At least, none of the adults had ever felt it necessary to explain to me how or why she had three different husbands over time.

Luckily, Uncle Albus didn't find it necessary to poke at the weirdness of my family. I don't know if I could even answer any questions if he had any.

After my worries were put to rest, Uncle Albus talked with Mum and they decided that I could spend the night and tomorrow at Hogwarts. Mum sent me a bag which Uncle Albus and I left in his parlor with the assurances that it would be moved to the room I would be staying in.

Maybe Hogwarts really would become home too. I only wish that Mum had sent Leo with the bag. Or even instead of the bag. After all, I obviously would rather have Leo than a small clustering of stuff. Stuff doesn't mean much, especially when compared to my Leo.

When we left the parlor we once again entered the Headmaster's office. This time I allowed myself to indulge in my curiosity and study the room. Only a minute later I got sidetracked once I set eyes on the beautiful bird perched in the far corner. I couldn't look away. I have no idea how I had missed him before. He's absolutely the most beautiful subject I have ever seen.

Standing next to the wonderfully beautiful bird I felt plain and unimportant but I couldn't being myself to like the bird even a tiny bit less.

"That's Fawkes, feel free to say hello."

"Hello Fawkes," I was surprised when the bird leaned into the hand I had offered. "Are you a Phoenix then?" Fawkes nodded and again I found myself grinning. "Well it's wonderful to meet you. Are you Uncle Albus's familiar?" I would read more about phoenixes later.

After Mum had made the comment about Leo being my familiar I had done some reading on the topic and it fascinated me. Fawkes nodded again in a wise bird manner and gave a grateful ruffle of feathers when I stroked his feathers in a way I assumed he liked. Uncle Albus gave us a few more minutes to bond. Seemingly very satisfied with the event, before calling me to leave with him.

The two of us arrived during what I think was the second half of dinner. The great hall was only occupied by three other people. Aunt Minerva and Hagrid seemed exceptionally happy to see me and Professor Snape did not seem particularly unhappy to see me. At least I hope not.

When Uncle Albus took his normal chair, I went to sit in an empty chair next to Hagrid. Last time I had joined the Hogwarts staff for food seating myself had been difficult but manageable. This time Hagrid picked me up with no hesitation and sat me down in the noticeably oversized chair.

"It's so nice to see you child!" Aunt Minerva greeted switching from her seat further down the table to come sit on my other side. Without consulting me she started filling my plate and I really didn't mind. Although, she gave me a lot of cauliflower. Cauliflower is gross, but I'm good at making a plate look like some of it has been eaten so I'll manage fine.

"Thank you, Aunt Minerva." I responded, careful that none of the dislike of cauliflower came through my voice.

" 'S nice ter see yeh Hermione." Hagrid commented grinning.

"Thanks Hagrid. I think I'm going to be here tomorrow and I was hoping you were still willing to show me some of the creatures you told me about." Both Hagrid and I turned to Uncle Albus pleading with our eyes. He nodded and both of us grinned. Albus's eyes twinkled, maybe he is part star or something.

I also think Hagrid's a big kid at heart which will likely mean we'll get along real well.

"Are you staying the night child?" Aunt Minerva asked as I shoved a large piece of chicken in my mouth. Not a disgustingly large piece or in a way that showed awful manners, just a particularly large mouthful.

"Yes, she is. I thought that it would be appropriate to give her some chambers in the faculty wing for when she stays here." Even without a mirror I knew my face was showing disbelief. Aunt Minerva was positively gleeful.

I swallowed.

"Oh, Albus, do give her the chambers off my own." I really like Aunt Minerva. I just have to wonder if she treats me nicer because of my age. She doesn't talk down to me, but sometimes I wonder if she will like me when I am older.

At least I know for sure that Luna and the Twins will. If nothing else, that's still enough for me. I took another bite as people continued talking about me.

"I'll let the house elves know." Before I got the chance to ask about what house elves could possibly be, I was being shuffled out the door by Aunt Minerva.

Shame I didn't get any pudding. Luna would be horrified.

The faculty wing was not far from the Great hall and Aunt Minerva explained that when there were entrances here there were also entrances by each of their respected classrooms. Each of the doors were marked with their last names and I was surprised to see my name on a door too. Granger.

Aunt Minerva had me open the door and explained that now it would only open for myself, Uncle Albus, her and my parents. The room was large and the walls were a light purple when the furniture was dark woods. Directly across from the entry way was a large sized bed with a dark purple comforter. My bag sat at the foot of the bed. A nightstand sat to the right of the bed. On the wall to my left there was a dresser and a vanity with a large mirror. On the wall to my right was a desk and a door way.

"Go on through." I did so and the doorway brought me to Aunt Minerva's chambers. It opened up to a common room of sorts. The room was round and inviting with a large fire place, plush chairs, friendly portraits and multiple full bookshelves, "you're welcome in here when ever you like, consider it an extension to your own quarters. The bathroom is through that door," she pointed to the door next to the stair case. "my sleeping quarters are up the stairs if you ever need me." I couldn't help it, I latched onto her in a big hug and to my horror I felt my eyes water.

I was surprised when she picked me up to carry me over to the sofa. I wasn't heavy and the task wasn't difficult but it was surprising because besides that one time at the bank, no one had picked me up since Daddy. I started to cry. Daddy used to carry me a lot.

Aunt Minerva stayed with me in her lap and stoked my hair while making noises to calm me down.

"Sorry." I muttered still sniffling.

"Don't apologize child. Now tell me whatever is the wrong?" I felt embarrassed by my reaction but I owed her the truth.

"Nothing's really the matter. I'm grateful for all this. Then I just really missed my Daddy." She pulled me closer, my tears returned.


	18. Watching

Raised with Magic

Chapter Sixteen: Watching

* * *

Apparently, I had fallen asleep crying because when I woke up I was in my new room. I was wearing my pajamas and was deeply burrowed into the blankets and pillows of my bed. This was the first time I had slept without having to levitate something for an hour first. Levitating something, or really any use of my magic for a while, makes me sleepy. Always.

Changing didn't take me long and not knowing what I was supposed to do, I went into the common room. Aunt Minerva was seated in one of the chairs working on something. I assumed that this would normally be something she did in her office, but she might have thought she needed to stay close to me. I felt grateful but guilty. I don't like when people change their plans for me.

I may be a little kid but I am a smart little kid. I know not to stab myself with pointy objects and not to talk to strangers. I know how to keep my self entertained and am a good judge of what I should and shouldn't be getting myself into. As far as babysitters go, I'm very much so self-sufficient. The thing is, I'm five. Some people just don't know how to determine what cancels out what.

"How did you sleep Child?" She asked gently urging me to eat something off the breakfast spread on the table. I started to nibble on a muffin before answering her as I eyed the pumpkin juice. Luna was the one that introduced me to pumpkin juice. Actually, I think I might have had some in the hospital but if that was pumpkin juice it was nothing like what I drank once I was set free.

"It feels like I only closed my eyes for a moment." I confessed. Aunt Minerva looked at me with pity in her eyes and I hated it. Maybe I should have lied, again. "I think I'm going to go find Hagrid. Thank you for everything Aunt Minerva." I was out the door before she could protest. I hope she doesn't fret over me but I couldn't stay there without jeopardizing any relationship existing between us. I can only lie so many times before things are entirely too false to be real. Then I flee.

I really should have gone strait to Hagrid's, but I found myself exploring. I had no doubts that Uncle Albus would know exactly where I was if he wanted to. So I didn't worry for too long over Aunt Minerva's reaction to me leaving.

The castle fascinates me. The structure, paintings, staircases, secret passages ways, everything in her greatness. I had countless conversations with portraits, ghosts, and suits of armor. They were all unlimited sources of information and they wanted to share what they know as much as I want to hear it all. They are like talking, moving books which are brimming with life. I don't think I could ever tire of this place. I can see why the professors are so willing to make their lives here.

I learned about the Unicorn Protection Acts, Dragons, The Headless Hunts, the different houses, the locations of many of the passageways and other miscellaneous information that thrilled me. I wonder if students take the time to learn about the school, because the paintings did seem to eye my weirdly, because of my attention, I think.

I was about to talk to a painting with a pretty lady in a sky blue dress when I heard a familiar voice. An unhappy voice, "Miss Granger, what are you doing!" Professor Snape called sternly. I had just finished talking with the portrait of Felipe Monroe, a former charms professor. Who had gladly demonstrated different wand movements.

"Hello Professor, I was just doing a bit of exploring before I head down to meet with Hagrid."

"So it would seem." He drawled unhappily. "Did it ever occur to you that you may be too young to wonder the school unaccompanied?"

"No. I assumed that the portraits would report to Uncle Albus about my activities and location if he asked. Or if I somehow got myself into some trouble."

Professor Snape raised his eyebrow in that way that I am beginning to become very familiar with. "And tell me Miss Granger why would you assume that?" I could tell I am correct, he just wants my reasoning. Maybe I should have instead told him that I would never get myself into any trouble on purpose. But that would probably be pointless, because really, why would anyone go looking for trouble?

"Because it would be completely stupid to entrust only a handful of adults with the responsibility of hundreds of students all experimenting with magic. The portraits and ghosts are too valuable a resource to not use." I wish he would let himself smile because he might have just then. I felt far more pleased than I should.

"Come Miss Granger, it is time you meet with Hagrid." The Professor started to lead me towards the main entrance way. I will have to talk to on of the paintings about entrances, there must me more then that one, especially because the term main indicates that there are others as well.

I think that he likes me, Professor Snape that is. Why else would he walk me there himself when I just explained how it was basically unnecessary. "Professor, may I ask you something?"

"Very well."

"I was reading about Sarnia Crowell," I knew he would know everything with only the name. So I only offered my confusion. "and I don't understand how the noxarian potion actually works." He knew what I meant. The potion was the only known potion which used pepper due and lacewing flies together without dangerous and negative results.

"Crowell was a unique potion mistress. I assume you are aware that your Mum combines potions and charms for her experiments." I nodded and carefully stepped onto a staircase. "Crowell was similar, however, was much more reckless and mixed potions with transfiguration. Had she focused less on controversial potions, her methods may have been accepted." I didn't need want to ask about what potions she brewed. My book barely spoke of a few of hers and I could tell by the way it avoided her others that it would not be pleasant. Sometimes, curiosity is best left alone. I don't like unpleasant things. "She would use transfiguration to alter the material of the cauldron during the brewing process. As you know, it is greatly frowned upon to brew in a un-pure cauldron."

"Un-pure?" I asked, the term had never come up in any of my readings. I only knew that which material used for brewing is particularly important. Also, that it is extremely important to test the material of a cauldron no matter where you buy it because sometimes people try to rip you off, or are plain stupid, and many potions really need to be brewed in the right material, or BOOM.

"A cauldron that is not naturally composed of the required material."

"So, the lacewing flies and pepper due worked together because a pewter cauldron was transfigured into gold?"

"The process only worked once. Do not attempt the potion Miss Granger." He was deadly serious about this and I knew that I would not question his judgment. In a way it seemed like he cared. For some reason, that was important to me.

"I wont Professor. I was only wondering about the theory and why the book had left that bit vague."

The rest of the walk down to Hagrid's was completed in silence. It worked for us I suppose.

"There yeh are Hermione!" Hagrid called as we approached. Once we met on the path, Professor Snape nodded and left. "well, come in, come in! I'll get us some tea." I was shuffled into the cozy hut and climbed into a giant sized chair as Hagrid made the tea. To my amusement a puppy leaped onto the chair, struggling to get on when he only grabbed the edge. He had managed and snuggled into my lap, licking my hand and face cheerfully.

"That there's Fang it is."

"He's cute." I spoke scratching him behind the ear.

"Fang's on'y four weeks but he is goin' to be a big fella." and he would grow up to be a very large dog. At four weeks he was already up to my belt in height.

"Thank you Hagrid." I accepted the large mug given to me.

"course Hermione. Now, I was think'n we could go inter the forest and I can introduce yeh ter Fierenze."

"Fierenze?"

"He's a friend of mine. Centaur too."

"Sounds great." He was so eager to introduce me that we left as soon as I drank a few sips. I was glad that he was so excited, because he forgot to offer me one of those cakes he had out. They looked terrible and I really didn't want one. But had he offered, knowing myself and knowing how little I wanted to hurt his feelings I would have ate the thing, no matter how gross it was. I would have said thank you too.

Fierenze is really friendly and it didn't take long for us to get deep into a discussion about centaur culture and beliefs. Before a nearly bored Hagrid told me it was time to leave, Fierenze told me that I had a deep connection to magic and the Centaurs would always be around to help me follow that connection. I'm not too sure I know what he means but it is certainly something I'll remember, hopefully.

The sun was starting to set and it amazed me how quickly the day had passed. Hagrid walked me to the Headmaster's office before leaving to tend to a sick Unicorn that he stumbled upon when Fierenze and I had been talking. "Hermione, I trust your anxious to hear what I discovered about your cousin so lets get right to it, shall we?" I nodded vigorously. "It would seem that your cousin and his Grandmother on his father's side are both magical, as was his father before his passing."

I breathed deeply and waited to hear more.


	19. Games

Raised with Magic

Chapter Seventeen: Games

_Jared, _

_I can not believe you! It would be entirely unfair of me to blame you for not telling me, but honestly! Oh, I have so much more to tell you! You might have realized that I used magic that night and so I was adopted by the Lovegoods, a magical family. Our neighbors are the Weasleys. I love flying, quidditch, potions, I've been to Hogwarts. Everything is just so brilliant! Tell me everything you were never allowed to tell me before. Tell me about your Dad's side of the family. _

_Wow, Jared, this is all so amazing! I don't feel so weird now. I love the Wizarding world, I really feel like I belong here. Does this mean I can mail this strait by owl? If you are sixteen then that would make you a fifth year, right? Tell me everything about your school. Do you play quidditch? Why doesn't Aunt Maggie know? I have to go, Mum's calling me down for lunch._

_With Love, _

_Hermione _

Knowing that Jared is a wizard lifted a weight of my shoulders which I hadn't even realized was there. Everything was starting to be right again in this world. Well, no, I don't suppose that is true. The world will never be right again without Daddy and Mother but it certainly feels more solid. I don't feel like I'm drifting so much anymore.

Lunch turned out to be some weird foreign delicacy that both Luna and I agreed was much better described as tasteless mush. But we both ate it to make Dad happy. We just had to swallow quickly so we didn't have to feel the texture of the stuff for too long.

After lunch Luna and I spent the day doing absolutely nothing and yet having a blast. Mum had told Luna about my 'talents' and instead of being jealous Luna was set on creating fun ways for her to help me learn. We laid out of the grass, soaking in the sun and watching the clouds as we brainstormed. We came up with a few games and also changed some games we already knew.

When Luna decided that she wanted my help with her mathematics, I sent her up to her my old book. When she was gone, the most amazing thing happened. I made a flower grow! I don't know how or even why but a patch of dirt simply cried out to me. When I poured out some of my magic into the soil the flower grew under my hand at an amazing rate. We could actually see it grow.

"Hermione," Luna started later that night as we were sitting on her bed playing mancala. We were waiting for dinner to be ready and decided to try out one of our altered games. The challenge for me was to use only my magic to move the stones on my turn. My turns tended to last a lot longer then her own but I was gaining control and we were both happy about that. "I'm really glad you are my sister." The three beads I had been levitating dropped, but I didn't care. I flung myself at Luna, causing the board to crash to the ground. We didn't care, we only laughed.

"What is all the ruckus about?" Dad asked from the doorway where he stood, watching Luna and I sprawled out laughing, still.

"Nothing Dad," Luna voiced breathlessly.

"Yes, well, dinner is ready. And leave the klahforns up here!" Klahforns make people burst out in laughter randomly, they are Dad's flavor of the week.

Dinner turned out to be just Luna, Dad and I because Mum had something important come up in her research that could set them onto a break through. Her and the Professor were currently down in the lab and have been for the better part of the day. They haven't even eaten lunch or dinner.

Dinners here tended to be really interesting. Both Dad and Luna tend to be really good cooks, what makes the dinners interesting is that they love to experiment with the foods and they almost always find the strangest recipes from around the world. Tonight we were having what I learned was Koshary pasta. The Egyptian recipe meant we spent dinner listening to Dad tell us about the time he has spent in Egypt, I really want to go to Egypt. Egypt is were Bill wants to live one day.

"By the way, another letter from your cousin came when you girls were outside."

"Really?" I took the letter with an eager gratitude and tucked it away. This letter would have been written after he learned of my own magic, which means that the letter I had written this morning was for all purposes useless. This didn't bother me though, because Jared knows me and will most likely have answered my questions before he even heard about them.

I opened it the second I entered my room after dinner.

_Hermione,_

_I was only mildly surprised when your Headmaster Dumbledore reappeared to find out about our Magical heritage. I'm glad you're a witch, there is so much more I can tell you now! First off, I know that you will be wondering about if you dad ever knew, he didn't. I know that he and my dad were best friends, but your dad was a muggle and secrecy acts wouldn't have allowed my dad to tell him. I do think he probably would have suspected it though and don't even think about worrying. You know that he would have been proud of you regardless of anything, don't let yourself believe otherwise._

_My Mom doesn't know. She hates it when I talk of dragons, like they are real, around her. Imagine what she would do if she found out her first husband and son are wizards. I really hate it sometimes, when I was younger I used to pretend that she would act differently if she knew I was magical, but as I grew up I accepted that she would be devastated to learn of our magic. _

_Magic goes back as far as Dad's family can be traced. My Dad's side of the family is rather big, but are all rather on the older side. I'm the youngest and the only ones even close to my age are Gram's two sons, my uncles. They're not around much._

_Anyway, do you remember my great aunt Cindy? I think you met her once or twice when you visited a few years back. Well. she left her library to you the thing is she was a witch and her library strongly reflected that. Meaning we couldn't send it to you. The collection is around four hundred book. Just let me know if the Lovegoods are alright with us shipping them over. I think that she knew you would be a witch. She always denied it but we all suspected that she was a seer. And no, our family is not known for having any seer's blood._

_I'll answer any other questions you have, just ask._

_Take care and be safe._

_Jared. _

_P.S. I probably don't have to address this point since I already mentioned that Mom doesn't know, but don't send anything via owl to her. However, anything being sent here at Gram's place is fine to be sent the Wizarding way. _

"Another letter from Jared?"

"Yes, Mum." I answered as she sat down on the edge of my bed. "Did things go well?"

"Yeah, I had a breakthrough on the potion with Severus. We ended up having to track down some rare texts." Apparently they hadn't been in the lab all day.

"That reminds me. I'm guessing Uncle Albus told you about my cousin and his dad's side of the family." Mum nodded, not seeing the connection. "Well, my uncle's aunt Cindy apparently left her library to me and Jared was telling me about it in his letter. The books are magical which made it confusing to them why she left them to me. But-

"It's alright dear, they can send them over, it's fine." She stopped my babbling. She had grasped on to what I was actually trying to ask. She is good at that.

"Are you sure, according to Jared it might be close to four hundred books." I was nervous, I really wanted those books.

"That's fine, and what magic is for." she winked, kissed me on the brow and left to talk to Luna. I really do love Mum.


	20. Books

Raised with Magic

Chapter Eighteen: Books

* * *

It took eight days for the three packages of shrunken books to arrive. That week had been nothing but repetitive. Mum had been barricaded in her lab working tirelessly on her potion with the occasional appearance of Professor Snape. Over half of Dad's staff were sick, so he too was swamped with work. Luna and I spent these days working on our muggle schoolwork. She also spent a lot of time helping me perfecting my levitation abilities. Because control was important to make me not dangerous, and it was also really fun.

Mum had asked Uncle Albus to come and help me with my new book collection. I found this weird, the mental image of my dear aged godfather helping me move books was odd and seemed mean. I really think I need to get used to the idea of magic for everyday situations. Uncle Albus had happily agreed and had been as impressed as Mum at the contents of the collection.

After the first hundred books I had mastered being able to shrink and enlarge objects without a wand. Mum is a good teacher, Luna is a fabulously entertaining partner but Uncle Albus is an amazing teacher. Uncle Albus had also enchanted my bookcase with many difficult and impressive looking spell work, so that everything fit nicely without taking up the mass of space it would have taken up otherwise. He also told me that a sister bookcase would be in my room at Hogwarts and I would have access to my collection there as well. Magic really is the greatest thing ever. I'm sure of that.

I had spent a good deal of time with Uncle Albus getting my bookcase functional, resizing the books and organizing the entire collection. Even so, I would have liked to spend even more time with him. However, a meeting with the school's governors called him away to play his part as Headmaster. I don't think he likes that part of being in charge much.

I took down an aged book on the early methods of potion making that had been one of the many books to grab my attention when we had organized them. I decided on reading down in Mum's lab.

Professor Snape was there, working on something, but my mum was no where in sight. I didn't want to break the Professor's concentration, especially because he was using a level eight stirring method. So I sat down, out of the way, to read. Apparently, I had lost track of time, because when Professor Snape addressed me I was halfway through my book.

"-access to her library."

"Excuse me?" I hadn't heard what he had said. I was so focused on my reading that it had taken me a few seconds to draw myself back into the real world.

"That is a very valuable book. It is careless to allow you access to it without her permission and supervision."

"I was unaware that it was valuable." I replied, not understanding how that mattered and also missing completely the second part of his statement. Not liking being confused, I went back to my reading.

A deep growl startled me and made me look up as I calmed my magic. "Listen to me when I am talking to you girl!" Severus Snape had scared me and I hadn't thought that he ever would do that to me again.

"I'm sorry?" I asked, completely confused and trying to stop my heart from racing. "I'd be glad to give you want ever response you are looking for if you clarify." I added sincerely. I was seriously disappointed, I had kind of believed that Professor Snape liked me. I didn't think so anymore. The fact that I had become defensive with complicated words proved that.

"You should ask permission before reading your mother's books!" He snarled, snatching my book out of my hold.

"I do ask permission from my _Mum_." I replied and I always did, even after she had insisted I didn't have to. My answer had not pleased the professor and I couldn't for the life of me figure out what in the world was going on.

"Am I to believe that your mother would give permission to a five year old to read a priceless book." He glared and I stared at him like he was crazy.

"Sir, I have no idea what you are talking about. And I would thank you to remember that she is my MUM." I responded, feeling my eyebrows pull together and the brush of my hair on my neck caused by moving my head.

"Leave, let me work!" He ordered, I was dismissed. He was angry.

"Fine, sir." I spat, very unhappy about being thrown out of my Mum's lab. "May I have my book back?" My tone was harsh and my words sounded more like an order. I wondered when I had grown so mean.

"I will give your mother her book when she gets back." Suddenly, it all made since and I laughed. This made the professor mad, but I was angry and didn't care. I held my hand up and called the book into my grasp.

"SHE IS MY MUM!" I yelled at him, leaving the lab without looking back and with my feet harshly hitting each step. Before Snape had the chance to follow me I flooed to the Weasley's calling to Dad where I was going as I left.

"Hermione?" Mister Weasley asked entering the room as I arrived in unannounced and on my butt.

"Sorry to just come over like this, Mr. Weasley." I rushed, egar to say sorry as I quickly got up from the ground.

"Not a problem at all. I'm afraid that the kids went with their mother to Diagon ally today." He looked at me more closely and he must have seen the mist in my eyes, "What 's wrong, Hermione?" He was concerned and my face must have looked unpleasant.

He convinced me to sit down at the kitchen table. I don't remember how, it was clearly the use of skill built by raising seven children. He had me explain everything to him and seemed to think it was funny. However, he did tell me that I was welcome over any time even if it was just for a place to read. That made me feel better.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley."

"Not a problem. Now go on and find a place to read, I am sure that book is calling to you by now. " I winced guiltily, but returned his hug anyway and followed his advice.

My location of choice was a rope swing in the garden. Again, I lost myself in MY book.

"Boo!" I jumped but I didn't scream and luckily my magic didn't flare. I hope that this was because it recognized Bill. I would love to know that my magic wouldn't prove to be a threat to those I care about. I refused to think about how if flared earlier.

"Bill, what on earth are you doing?"

"Well, you didn't pay attention to me!" He defended as he laughed.

"So how was your trip to Diagon ally?" I asked as Bill started pushing me on the swing. My book was securely closed and safe on my lap.

"Pretty good. We leave for Hogwarts in a few days. Are you going to miss me?"

"Nope." I responded honestly.

"Ouch."

"Honestly, Bill!" I laughed realizing he hadn't connected the dots that I had. "I have my own room at the school. The headmaster is my godfather and the staff I know are always trying to get me to visit. If I miss you I'll come visit!" Because sometimes things really are that simple and that truth made me feel better.


	21. Sixth Birthday

Raised with Magic

Chapter: Sixth Birthday

* * *

_Dear Jared,_

_I got the present you sent me and loved them! Charlie told me all about the benefits of dragon hide gloves apposed to normal ones. I'm guessing you knew what my biggest present was this year. I admit that I am anxious to read up on dragon hide properties now. To be honest I have been a bit more than on edge over the past few days. It was painfully obvious that Mum and Mrs. Weasley were conspiring for my birthday party. I was a bit confused about how I felt about that, I appreciated it and was excited, but I kind of dreaded it too. _

_You understand though, my birthdays have always been a bit odd. They also have never been a single event. Mother would always go overboard and throw a giant party where I knew absolutely no one. Daddy would always do something with me the next day. I always preferred Daddy's celebration because it was just us. No people I didn't know or even like. No frilly pink dresses and no pretending I had mediocre intelligence. _

_This year was different, it was an odd mix of the two types I was used to. It was Mother's size but Daddy's brand. _

_The day before Mum brought Luna and I to Diagon ally. We had ice cream, ran some errands and it was all really normal. At least that was how Mum wanted the outing to be. I knew that the goal of the trip was to get dresses. The female parent always gets a certain look in her eye when dressing her kids in fancy clothes is the goal. I was right, exactly halfway through the outing we ended up getting the dresses. _

_I like my dress, I know, surprising. It's the sundress type that Luna has made me so fond of. My dress is a light green and Luna's is a bright nearly shinning yellow. Luna and I are very closely the same size, she younger than me but I am small even for my age. This means we get to share clothing and Luna does have an impressive collection of sundresses. _

_Fred and George came over to the house early on my Birthday and Mum 'mysteriously' disappeared after a birthday breakfast. The twins were around to keep me occupied and to make sure I didn't find out about the party. They made no attempt to do so, they knew I knew already. They had also snuck me their present for me and it was the first one I had received, and easily a favorite. My present was a silver necklace with an unique charm. It appeared to be a Celtic knot, but they explained they designed it themselves as a symbol of our friendship. Both of them had the same symbol imprinted on leather bands on their wrists. We promised to wear them always. _

_The twins and Luna were a poor distraction for what was coming but we had fun nonetheless. At lunch they brought me over to the Weasley's back yard that was decked out in a Gryffindor colored birthday party. All of the Weasley's were there and Uncle Albus even let Charlie and Bill come with Aunt Minerva and Hagrid as supervision. He wasn't able to come, though, he was stuck in another stuffy meeting. _

_I had a great time and wizards have really cool birthday games! It was a blast! Even the adults played the games with us and Mrs. Weasley seriously outdid herself with the food. _

_Mum, Dad and Luna got me my own broom! It's new, but an older model so I can learn with it not being dangerous. I only kind of know how to ride so I am glad that the broom isn't anything too fast. The Weasley's had gotten me a Wizarding board game that had kept Luna, Ron, the twins and I occupied for a very long time. Bill and Charlie had gotten me some candies from honey dukes. _

_I got books from the Hogwarts staff which I am really excited about because they are the first Wizarding books that were actually chosen for me. Uncle Albus sent me a cool set which had Hogwarts: A History and biographies of each of the founders. Aunt Minerva gave me Practical uses of Transfiguration by Maggie Munch and Hagrid got me Majestic Unicorns by Tyler Pett._

_I was really surprised that Professor Snape had sent me something but, I recognized it for what it was, his apology. I was very excited about it and surprised he had remembered. I had mentioned I wanted to learn sign language once only in passing. Professor Snape had sent a three book series on how to teach yourself by Barbra Wolf._

_I thanked everyone a lot for my gifts because they really didn't have to. The only thing that had really mattered was how clear it was that I finally have people who love me for me._

_Love, Hermione._

I finished my letter and the thank you notes to both Uncle Albus and Professor Snape. The thank you note to aunt Maggie and Uncle Ed was added into the envelope I had folded the letter to Jared into. Aunt Maggie and gotten me a Beach Barbie. I don't know what to do with it. I had spent a long time on writing and it was pretty late, Luna was asleep already. When I went downstairs Dad was sitting in a big plushy chair reading the evening paper.

"Hey there, Hermione. What are you doing up?"

"I just finished some letters, I don't think I will be able to sleep yet." I confessed, my mind was to wired. Dad opened his arms and I climbed into his lap to read the paper with him. The garmlobs are flying east this time of year…

"Hermione wake up already!" Luna ordered throwing a pair of jeans and a tee shirt that had a moving dragon on it at me. I was disoriented, I didn't remember falling asleep. Or even making my way to my room.

"Luna!" I growled, she laughed at me, I hate waking up.

"Come on, Hermione. We need to train you!" Sometimes I think Luna likes the fact Mum lets her kidnap me to train more than I do. And I know that she likes the idea of me having wandless magic a lot more then I do. I would be perfectly fine, prefer even, being a normal witch.

Her idea today was diving. My challenge was to create a barrier that could both hold air in and stay solid against water if I went underwater.

The first step was meditation. I attempted to hold up a barrier with my eyes closed and my mind focused. At odd intervals, Luna would splash water at me. It took hours of sporadic results before I could consistently block all of her splashing.

We agreed that I wouldn't try to submerge until tomorrow. My attempts took a lot out of me and like I do after most of my training I went upstairs to read. My body may be tired but my mind was awake and I was looking forward to reading the set Professor Snape had gifted me.


	22. Boris

Raised with Magic

Chapter: Boris

* * *

_Dear Jared, _

_I find that there might be some truth in the family's suspicion that our dear Great Aunt was a seer. I've found in the library several texts including __Unfogging the Future,__Knowing the Signs: a Guide to Tea Leaves, __and a Lisa Trent book called, __Seeing; Gift or Fabrication?__ I was talking with Mr. Clearwater, the owner of a well known bookstore over here, and according to him these are all mediocre texts for beginners and the people who wish they have the gift. However, I have also found Samantha Pryde books, a much more serious and distinguished author in the field. Among them are __Sight,__Premonition, __and __Palm reading for the Blessed.__ I've finished the first two and am currently working my way through the third. I found the material and Pryde's writing style interesting, but I don't think I have any talent or serious interest for the topic. The reason I think that she might have been is because these are her most warn books which aren't considerably aged. _

_My second reason may be a bit self centered. I think she knew who I would become. I know that is sounds odd, but there is a fair collection of potion texts which don't look like they have ever been read. Along with a few other topics which are important to me._

_I'm curious to learn more about her. Will you tell your Gram about that and ask her to help me out? Please. _

_With love, Hermione. _

I read over my letter four times and re wrote it twice to make sure I liked the way I sounded. I don't like seeming selfish or self centered when writing to Jared. Even if he would never believe me to be. But he is important to me, and so is Gram. Even with me so far away and only barely being part of their family, they both like me. Gram even lets me call her Gram. So my writing style is important, because I know Jared will end up showing Gram the letter too, even though I wrote her a letter also.

Both letters, the one written to Jared and the one I had wrote yesterday for Gram, were placed on the very edge of my nightstand. Mum would mail them the next time she was heading into the ally. Seeing as she seems to go at least every other day, I knew that they would be mailed soon, so I didn't worry. Actually, Mum would be heading out today, so I really didn't need to worry. Which I didn't, instead I turned my attention onto Leo.

Leo was sticking around a lot more the past few days which, when fairly common, seemed a bit out of place considering my near neglect of my magic over the past few days. Leo normally only stays around all the time when I am constantly using magic.

Mum had charmed Leo's hair short only the day before so I am quite content to lay on my bed just petting Leo. Cheers to no shedding on my bed. Luna would be pleased too once she noticed. She says that the cat hair attracts the Nims, and those are nasty little buggers.

"Was your letter ready yet? I'm heading out soon." Mum asked, knocking lightly as she let herself in. I don't really see the point of knocking if you plan to come in anyway, but besides it being odd, it doesn't bother me.

"Yes, two actually. Thanks Mum." I handed over my letters after I blew on the ink of Jared's letter one last time and folded it neatly. "May I go to Hogwarts today?"

"If Albus says it is alright. I'll floo him before I leave."

Uncle Albus was excited that I wanted to come to the school. I hadn't visited since the school year had started and he was glad to see me. We had tea and when a parent of a student dropped by without an appointment demanding an audience with the Headmaster, he sent me outside with Fawkes as my supervision. I've always been told not to go into the forest without an adult that I trust. Therefore, Fawkes and I headed towards the Great Lake.

I named the Giant Squid Boris. When I had asked Hagrid before about him I was told he has been in the lake since before the Founders even entered the area. In my opinion the fact that he didn't have a proper name was completely unacceptable. I couldn't understand how so many students and professors had come and gone from the school and yet he had never been named. I also didn't understand why so many of the students would stay clear of the lake. From what I know, the Giant Squid, Boris, has never hurt anyone. He really is a big secluded softy.

I don't remember much, only fragments. I remember something grabbing my ankle and being underwater. I remember Fawkes and being cold. I remember glass and darkness.

"She's waking up." I heard, it was fuzzy, but enough for me to wonder why Bill was in my room.

"Albus, what happened to her?" Aunt Minerva's voice asked laced with concern. I was completely confused. I hate being confused. I'd prefer any other mental state, I really, really, do.

"It would seem that the Giant Squid pulled her into the lake." No he didn't! My mind was screaming, apparently I managed some form of vocal grunt of protest because the room grew quite. That was nice.

What seemed like forever passed as I fought off the darkness which surrounded me. "You gave us quite the scare." Aunt Minerva told me when my eyes finally opened. She was sitting by my side and I only then realized that she had an iron grip on my hand. It hurt, but the slimy feeling on my foot annoyed me more.

"Not Boris." My voice croaked and some women I had never met made me drink some vial concoction.

"What was that Hermione?" Uncle Albus asked. Professor Snape gave me a weird look as I reached for my foot, but I didn't care what he thinks. I just wanted to get whatever the slimy thing in my sock was away from my foot!

"Boris, also known as the Giant Squid, did not pull me into the water." As I said this I pulled some green plant from my sock. Professor Snape stole the thing before I could identify it, but as long as the thing was away from my foot I was happy.

"It would seem that Miss Granger is correct." He decided.

"What do you mean Severus?" The Professor was questioned by Aunt Minerva.

The plant from my sock was held up. "This is Kepler weed. It's a bit uncommon in this area, but is most likely the reason behind her ordeal." Everyone seemed to accept this explanation, but I was a bit confused, again. Where was I? How had I gotten here? Why was Aunt Minerva, Uncle Albus, Professor Snape, Bill and the weird lady here? And what was Professor Snape talking about?

"What happened?"

"It would appear like some kepler root pulled you into the great lake and Fawkes pulled you out and to Professor Snape." Uncle Albus answered.

"Yeah, right to Professor Snape's window in the middle of class. It was brilliant, he climbed out the window and everything!" Bill added with a spark of glee in his voice.

"Thank you for that Mr. Weasley." Professor Snape barked. "Now that you are assured of Miss Granger's health you may return to your common room." He sneered, dismissing Bill. Reluctantly and unhappily Bill complied.

"Thank you." I spoke to the room as I fell back into sleep, I promised myself that I would say thank you to Fawkes later he is such a great bird.


	23. One step up

Raised with Magic

Chapter Twenty-one: One Step Up

* * *

Mum and Dad looked awfully scared and shaken when they came to the infirmary. Secretly, I really appreciated their worry. I shouldn't, it's mean of me to take any sort of pleasure out of their worry. Either way, I don't think that they could read anything on my face because they were having a conversation with the women I now knew as Madame Pomfrey.

Madame Pomfrey told them that I had I fallen unconscious due to lack of oxygen before Fawkes could pull me out and that there was still a chance that I might revert into a state of shock. This all added up to being forced under the care of the woman for observation until "further notice".

Luna seemed unconcerned and only told me it was all the more reason for me to learn the underwater barrier we had been working on. I must admit that I feel more than a little foolish for not trying the barrier when I had gotten pulled in. The way that Luna was looking through me made me think that she knew this. She always looks through me, I think I am supposed to be bothered by this. I think.

The way she looks through be really doesn't matter though. I'd rather have Luna around and looking through me then her being away. Unfortunately, the woman made them all leave before I got "excited" and told them it was "for my own benefit". Mum didn't fight after that.

I had been sitting alone with nothing to do for nearly an hour when Professor Snape came in. He didn't say anything and only handed me a copy of Submersed Danger by Allison Seed.

"Thank you." I told him and when he didn't make to say anything back, I added what I had really meant. "For this, for helping me when Fawkes brought me to your classroom and for my Birthday gift." The Professor nodded, silently. He was also eyeing Fawkes who has been perching protectively by my head. "How are your classes going?" I tried, knowing it was a desperate plea to have someone to talk to. Fawkes is a good listener but it's not the same as having someone who will speak back.

He gave a dramatic sigh, but sat down all the same. "The entire lot of students are dunderheads. None of them have any appreciation for Potions." I didn't know how to respond because I didn't know him well enough to judge how he would react to each of my possible comments. I highly doubt that their was that little talent amongst his students, but the disappointment in his voice could not have been forged.

"I was reading Athenian Potions the other day and the volume introduces the idea that Potion brewing is not a test of competence but confidence." He smirked at my tactic. I guess he understands me a bit more than I understand him.

""Leroy also argues in Egyptian Potions that squibs could properly brew potions." His voice hissed with disapproval of the thought.

"I thought Squibs could." I received a disappointed and surprised glance.

"Don't believe Ross Leroy. When most of his factual work is true, he takes great liberties with his opinions."

"I wasn't basing off Leroy. Merlin knows he was hypocritical enough in Potions of the Caribbean. What I meant was I think Squibs have power, but can not channel that power through a wand. If squibs were completely muggle they would not be able to see dementors."

"What makes you think that squibs can see dementors?" The disappointment was gone and we were back on the comfortable debating level that works for us so well.

"How to be Successful Even Though You're a Squib by Braelyn Fattius (Name by Missevilprincess)." He laughed and I didn't know how to react or what to say.

"Good heavens child, do you do nothing but read?" I went still. "Why on earth were you reading a squib self help book?" I didn't like that he was laughing at me. Too many memories of the other children laughing at me for that very reason surfaced.

"I don't sleep much." I answered honestly and more than a bit defensively. "I normally only sleep about four hours, so I read. Not that I don't enjoy reading and do so at other times as well. But, I didn't know what a squib was so I read the book and to be fair it really was interesting." I've been suffered through insomnia since what happened, at least 2/3rds of the time. The rest of the time I sleep like a perfectly normal child.

I was grateful that the Professor didn't make a big deal about the fact I don't sleep much. After all, I hadn't told Mum and Dad. I also only knew what insomnia was because two years ago I suffered through it for a few months after Jared had chosen a particularly scary movie. My doctor told my parents that for whatever reason I would most likely be prone to insomnia on and off throughout my life.

"And besides reading, what do you do?" His question was a silly one. I do what everyone does.

"I teach myself sign language, I play or train with Luna, I go on expeditions with Dad and I hang out with Fred and George. Mum teaches me Potions and I teach Luna and myself muggle academics. I write back and forth with Jared, I explore Hogwarts and spend time with the people here." See, it was a silly question, I do normal stuff.

We sat in silence, I counted the minutes, eleven. "Will you bust me out?"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I'm a step up from Dunderhead students." I piped with my best smile.

Four hours later I was found in the Potions lab by an angry school mediwitch. I had a blast and I learned a lot from Professor Snape. This was completely worth the scolding.

* * *

* The book title How to be Successful Even Though You're a Squib by Braelyn Fattius is the creative work and is to be credited to Missevilprincess.


	24. She Caught her Eye

Raised with Magic

Chapter Twenty one point one: She Caught her Eye

* * *

"Hermione," The voice at my door called as the sound was accompanied by soft repetitive knocks. I'd know Mum's voice anywhere, any day.

I finished my page before I answered, Really, there was only a paragraph left and people get so upset when they see me giving attention to books and not them. "Yes?" I called, interrupting the second call of my name.

The door opened and Mum came in. I took a moment to think about why she would be up here. Because, I had thought that she was reading the book that just came by mail. The one that she had been waiting for specially from Italy. Actually, I knew for a fact that she had been reading Ancient Spells from the Depths of Italy just an hour ago and she had only been on page 237, I checked. So she could not have finished by now, that would have been impossible. Even Daddy couldn't have finished that book, this quickly.

The fact that she was now here, at what was not a meal time, when she had clearly not finished her book, meant bad. Very Bad. Mum is always the one that comes to break bad news to me. I don't think Dad knows how, That or he doesn't think of me as a daughter. Which hurts, but is fair I guess. I'm having a hard time seeing him as my father too.

I sighed deeply, to her confusion, I could tell, and gave one sad look to my own book, Phoenixes and the Legends of Firebirds. Then I closed it and gave her my undivided attention. I'd rather be reading my book. Actually, I'd rather be just about doing anything else.

My Mum looked at me, just looked at me for a moment. She looks at me like she would any adult and I love her for it. "Yes. Bad News I'm afraid." Mum said dropping onto the bed besides me. It was a movement much like her daughter, Luna, and the casualness of it made me know that when I would not like what she had to tell me, I did not need to be afraid. Body language can tell a lot, I should know, I read a book about it. Twice.

I shifted down until I was laying down too, Mum spoke, "The Minister had become aware of you." She told me as she pet Leo. He had followed her in and I felt sad, because he didn't come to me and I hadn't really gotten to see him much these past few days. He hasn't really been around except to eat.

"I don't understand." I replied because honestly, I don't remember much about the first weeks I was in the Wizarding World and the way Uncle Albus always talks about my wandless magic, I thought that the Minister would have already known.

"Your case was handled by a department very independent within the Ministry. They have the power to keep the details of your circumstances classified, even from the Minister but it has come to her attention that she is not being informed about your case and it has caught her interest. She is not pleased. The department is urging us to take a meeting with her. They assure us that she too will keep your confidence. This is your choice. None of us will make you talk with the Minister or inform her of anything. She doesn't need to know. However, if you do speak with her, she will be able to give your file her stamp of approval so that no one can _ever_ open it without your approval under _any_ circumstances."

"Please don't make this my choice." I asked softly and I think she only heard because she was just beside me. "I hate these big choices. I love that you are willing to let me make them but I don't know enough about wandless magic, the Wizarding world, the ministry, politics or the Minister herself to know well enough to choose. I don't want to make the wrong choice just because I am grossly under informed." I was ranting and I didn't even notice. "Sure, give me five or six years to research and I'm your girl, I'll have an answer, but not now. Not today!"

"Shhh, okay. Calm down love." She shushed pulling her to me as Leo hopped off the bed. I didn't really calm down but I pretended well enough to get Mum to stop shhh-ing. "I'll talk to Albus but that means that chances are you will me taking this meeting. Now, don't worry," Apparently, I don't really pretend well enough. "Albus and I will be with you the entire time if that is the path we decide upon."

I opened my mouth, ready to ask, she spoke first, "I'll floo Albus and let him know you're on your way to the library. Minerva will likely be your best bet for finding the books you'll want."

I kissed her cheek and then was gone.


	25. The Hat

Raised with Magic

Chapter Twenty-two: The Hat

* * *

Mum had to go to a potions conference and coincidently Dad had a meeting with some guy in Ireland about the paper. This landed Luna and I at the Weasleys for the weekend. Not that we are complaining.

Luna and I had almost ruined the twin's fun when we arrived. Mrs. Weasley nearly caught them when she went looking for them so that they would know that we were here. Luna saved whatever plan was in the works with a well faked coughing fit. We didn't know the plan, only that one was happening. The house had that feel that was always around when the twins were up to something. Luckily, no one seems to ever feel it but Luna and I. Luna's better than I at noticing.

As Luna was enduring Mrs. Weasley's fuzzy mothering qualities, I ran upstairs to find, warn and save them. They were doing something in Ron's room, but I didn't care to give them or what they were doing a second glance. "Look innocent!" I ordered running back downstairs at the fastest speed I could without risking getting caught.

I wasn't caught and as I snuck into the kitchen I felt bad for Luna who was being forced to drink an unknown liquid. For her part my sister played it out for a few minutes longer as I lingered patiently in the doorway.

When Mrs. Weasley got us upstairs the twins were playing exploding snap and she seemed disappointed at not catching them in the act of something. Which I found odd, shouldn't she be pleased to find her sons seemingly up to nothing?

"So, what were you doing?" I asked once their mother had left.

"Moving everything in Ron's room-"

"-five inches to the left."

"That sounds like something minaftapods would do." Luna commented lightly, flickering back and forth from our world and her own. From the sounds of things, I don't think she likes minaftapods, which meant that she did not approve.

"Actually it seems amazingly annoying and entirely passive." I could only imagine how annoying it would be for Ron. I wonder how long it will take him to notice.

"We need new material!"

"We need something awesome."

"Something no one knows how we managed awesome."

"We could always ask the pigmys to help us."

"Luna, aren't the pigmys in Germany this time of year?" I asked not bothering to move from where I laid on George's bed with my head hanging off the side and upside down.

"Only the Turkish pigmys. The other breeds are still in the area." Luna clarified easily and I actually thought back to confirm. She was right, according to Dad's article two weeks and some days ago.

"As fascinating as this is ladies," Fred started.

"We need something big,"

"new,"

"brilliant,"

"Absolute Magic."

"We should do something to fit the season." I added looking out the window at the fluffy snowfall.

"Alright," George answered, pacing in a very good image of his father.

I cocked my head to watch George, even though my head was still upside down. "Festive then." Fred spoke from where he sat Indian style on his bed. He too was watching George pace.

"But what?" The three of us spoke as one. Luna grinned.

"Hermione could use her magic." My sister offered simply. "That way it wont be linkable to us. You had said you wanted no one to be able to know how we managed."

I liked the plan. With the only Weasley's in the house who knew in the room and Bill and Charlie at Hogwarts, there would be no way for us to get busted. "I like the change of roles. I'm the magic. You lot can have fun being the brains." I was smirking but they didn't seem to care.

"We need something random."

"So we will,"

"resort to the hat!"

Luna didn't seem to mind, but I rolled my eyes. It always amazed me how often we would turn to 'the hat'. One would think It would limit us, but really it did produce our best ideas.

"fingers first." On Fred's signal we all held up an amount of fingers. Fred had gone for one. George chose seven. Luna and I had both picked three.

"Three it is then." George declared, finding 'the hat' which was really a pink frilly Easter basket. Months ago we had filled the basket with hundreds of slips of paper each having a random word on it.

"Mug." Luna read on one of the three to be pulled out.

"Tunes."

"Glow in the dark." I read, shooting a fake glare at Fred, "learn how to count."

"Yeah, yeah, more fun this way. Anyways, what prank can we create inspired by these words."

"obviously, we are enchanting mugs." I stated.

"To sing!" Luna piped in.

"And to glow in the dark!" The red haired ones sang out in a horrible key.

"You would think random words would create something more exciting."

"Or at least with a less strict interpretation." I agreed.

Since our prank could really double as good season fun, we needed to find the right targets. These targets ended up being Ron and Mrs. Weasley. It was almost late, but not yet and the pair was in the kitchen making hot chocolate. The four of us were in the sitting room. Fred and George were stationed at a half played chess board with Luna 'watching' and my copy of Pride and Prejudice sat on the couch and ready to act as my alibi.

It had taken five hours for us to work out how to make the magic work. After the first five broken mugs it became extremely apparent that we were all glad I knew my own version of 'reparo'.

Within a span of forty-five seconds I charmed the mugs and once I raced to the couch, Fred used the trigger he and George had set to cut the lights. Right when the lights died, the singing began.

There was a crash and one song died, but the other kept bellowing. All four of us set off to the kitchen and Mr. Weasley was quick to follow. The five of us couldn't stop laughing at the glowing mug that sang through giant lips that reminded me of The Rolling Stones that one of Jared's tee shirt displayed.

That night, the comforter I was using caught fire. I didn't mean for it to happen, obviously. I was asleep after all. Mrs. Weasley wasn't mad. She told me that all children have bursts of accidental magic sometimes. Mr. Weasley told be about how Charlie gave a gnome wings once, and how Percy had blown up the armchair when he wasn't allowed to read past his bedtime when he was eight.

They called my Mum anyway. She wasn't mad at me but she brought me home, even though Luna stayed. I'm going to have to see a physiologist first thing in the morning. Mum apologized, said she should have brought me sooner. I don't want to go.


	26. Learning the Language

Raised with Magic

Chapter Twenty-Three: Learning the Language

Like every time I set out to do something I became determined to the point of obsession. My task was to learn sign language, a task I systematically and efficiently accomplished. Therefore, the ability was mastered and tucked away in my arsenal ready for use. There were two reasons which made me what to be able to use sign language. The first was because my second grade teacher once said it was challenging. The second reason was to have a mode of communication between the twins and I that others wouldn't understand. Sign language has never been embraced by this magical world I fell into.

My new challenge would be teaching the art to the boys. They both seemed really eager when I offered and for that I am really glad. I do wish that Luna would have shared their reaction, but she had only declined and skipped off to locations unknown. Sometimes I wonder if she is even in the same dimension as the rest of us.

The twins and I planned on meeting up at the clearing, but with the yucky weather Mum wanted me to go over to the Weasley's instead. I had agreed easily enough, only because I would be bringing my books and I was not willing to let them get ruined. Once I was dropped off at the burrow, the boys and I retreated into their room before we were force fed by one Mrs. Weasley.

Fred, George and I agreed on making one promise before we started. We would not abuse the power. Sigh language, we decided, was for pulling off pranks and conversing in front of people only when direly needed. The last thing we wanted was to use it in front of their mother so much that she went out and learned it for herself. Now that would be a disaster.

The three of us spent all day in their room and only came out to eat. Mrs. Weasley loved that we weren't getting into trouble. However, when we spent the very next day holed up in their room, again, she became very suspicious.

On the third day, Mrs. Weasley had taken to listening at the door every once an a while. Which was completely okay, because at this stage we would only talk to each other in sign. Besides it was one of the very reasons we were doing this in the first place. And we could manage talking in only sign. Because the boys know the alphabet flawlessly at this stage, if they did not know or forgot they could spell it out and I could provide the motion they had been looking for. Though this I learned Fred is much better at spelling then George.

I thought this to be quite an accomplishment for us. George and Fred knew the alphabet in only three days. Sure, I was quite good at sign language as a whole and beyond the alphabet, but I had read nothing but sign language books for two weeks straight! I'd never be able to get my boys to do the same. So I was very happy with how things were turning out.

With the lack of sound, Mrs. Weasley continued to grow even more suspicious as she expected something big to happen. For once, we didn't care to live up to that expectation.

-When heading to school?-

-This Friday until Monday. I miss Charlie and Bill.- I signed back to George. The plus side of signing was it would be a long time before they perfected signing in unison. And as much as I hate to admit it, they would probably make sure I had that skill too. I liked feeling included, even if it made me feel terrible for feeling so.

-Tell brothers hello.- Even though their signing lacked their flare, I could hear them in my head with extra words added in. Tell our dear brothers hello.

-Tell them, send you back same condition lent out- But my mind corrected, and that we expect you to be returned in the same condition we lent you out in.

The twins did still manage to finish each others sentences. They took pride in this, I know.

-Yes, I will make sure they know I am property of Gred and Forge not Stud man and Dragon boy.- I replied quickly.

-Got that right Princess.- I blinked at them in horror, couldn't they had taken the time I had expected before they signed in unison? Sad, so very sad.

I didn't get a chance to respond because Mrs. Weasley literally barged in. No doubt hoping to unmask out devious plot. When she found nothing but us sitting innocently in a circle on the floor doing nothing but blinking owlishly, she bristled. I made a mental note to bring up the idea of a porcupine when I next spoke to the boys but the gleam in Fred's eyes meant that he was having similar thoughts.

"I think it is time for you to go home dear." I wanted to laugh. The first time I get kicked out of the Burrow and we are completely innocent. Instead of laughing, I smiled, a completely beaming smile.

"Okay Mrs. Weasley. Bye boys." Once last look and I saw they wanted to laugh too. But they didn't and I knew they would continue to sign when alone and Mrs. Weasley would continue to suspect some master plan. It would continue as such for a while, because the boys were no where near mastering the skill, many more sessions and a lot more practice would have to be accumulated. However, the added bonus of pranking with no prank really made life great.


	27. Politics

Raised with Magic

Chapter Twenty-four: Politics

"Hiding again Miss Granger?" I snapped out of my thoughts at his voice and smiled at my new company. Professor Snape had once told me that he didn't understand why I didn't want the other students to know about my presence at the school. My reason is simple really. I know I probably wont be welcomed with open arms. I know that I have the Lovegoods and the Weasleys, but I know I am different and I know how people react to people who are different. The thought of it really doesn't hurt as much as it once did. However, I didn't see why I should set myself up for what I knew would still be a disappointment. I also like observing and when people don't know you are there they act naturally which is much more interesting then 'normal'.

But Professor Snape doesn't need to know any of that. So I answer, "Maybe" instead.

"You were talking to yourself again." The word again was what had my attention, not that accusation of talking to myself. I think that's the right use of accusation, I'll have to look it up again.

"I recite potion instructions when I am bored. Mum does it too." I stole the trait from her. A book I read explained about kids getting physical traits from their parents. I don't have that from Mum or Dad so I decided to steal some. I don't know what trait I want from Dad yet.

I'm pretty sure I don't talk out loud. Actually I am kind of sure that when my lips do move, I don't make any sounds.

Professor Snape raised his eyebrow at me in the way he loves so much. I knew that his reaction was more to do with the idea of me being bored in a library than my admitted recitation. I think he is getting used to my oddities. That's nice.

"I didn't want to start a book when I wait for the boys. Sometimes it just isn't worth reading if you are going to be cut off." I explained. "No book means that they wouldn't get the chance to drag me away from my book." The library was an annoying temptation but was an ideal place to meet. The area is a secluded part of the library with a passageway of its own. The section was house to the school's political books which held little importance in Hogwarts curriculum. Therefore, the students tended to stay clear. Luckily, politics, when holding a little bit of my curiosity, was a topic which I at least had the ability to resist. I don't think I like politics.

"Indeed." I kind of wonder what the Professor is doing here, but I don't want to ask. I find it more fun to watch and figure it out on my own.

I didn't get to figure out why he was there before the boys arrived. When I saw them and I received hugs by them, I really didn't care anymore. I had missed them, more then I had realized.

Professor Snape left before I noticed.

We went to one of the smaller staff rooms which Uncle Albus told me was ours for the day. Charlie has decided or rather solidified the decision to be a dragon keeper and provided our walk with a very amusing rant about how he had already read all of the books on dragons which the library plays host to. This was something, that when amusing, I completely could sympathize with. I continued to sympathize and agree with him as he declared that the library needed to get a larger selection. I didn't hesitate to give both boys the passwords for my rooms and access to my library. This would let them satisfy their curiosity and also give them the books that they might need for essays that other students might have already monopolized. To be honest I wondered why I hadn't thought about letting them use my library before. I got promises that my books would always be returned in ideal condition. I made a note to pick up more books about dragons and dragon keepers. It would make Charlie happy and I am interested in them too.

"There is someone I want you to meet." Bill said after a while of common school stories which I always found immensely entertaining. I was glad that we had reached the staff room a while ago and that I was sitting down when he told me this.

"Oh?" My voice was casual, but they both know I worry about meeting new people. Especially meeting new people who mean something to the people who already matter to me.

"Her name is Tonks and she's a really good friend of mine." Like I knew this information would, it made me worry more because this person mattered a lot to him. I wouldn't know what to do if she didn't like me.

"She is a bit odd herself. She is a metamorphmagus and is as clumsy as they come." Charlie commented, clued into my distress. He tends to pick up on these things more easily. His words helped because she is a metamorphmagus which meant she is different too. She would be used to standing out and standing out develops opener minds. Those opener minds help when meeting other people who are different. Therefore, I agreed with the meeting with Tonks. I agreed to meet her next time, because this time I wanted to spend time with just my boys.

I confessed to what the twins and I have been up to as of late. The three of us trust the elder two boys with everything, a trust based on a prior trust of the twins and a trust built stronger as I had come into the picture. This trust had let the know of my wandless magic, even if I am not as comfortable using it in front of them as I am using it in front of my sister and the twins. Then again, I'm not even that comfortable using it in front of Mum or Uncle Albus.

I don't know why I have so much trouble trusting adults. No book has helped me figure that out yet. I mean I should trust adults more, right? Until the Lovegoods I really only spent time with my parents, their friends and the teachers, so why do I trust the kids now more than the adults?

"Poor Mum, she relies on listening at doors to prevent pranks." Bill was laughing even as he said this which made me tell them about how I had been politely kicked out.

Bill doesn't really believe me about being kicked out. Not that he thinks it's a lie or anything. He just finds it hard to believe. He tells me his Mum loves me like a second daughter which is something that I know. I like her a lot too. I'm also really glad that she considers the twins a bad influence on me and not the other way around. I understand most mothers like to believe their kids are angels and only do wrong by outside influence. I'm glad that Mrs. Weasley can see the twins will prank whether I'm around or not. Because I really wouldn't want Mrs. Weasley to stop her hugs or stop trying to feed me and I don't think I could handle not being able to hang out with her children. I don't have anything to worry about though because Mrs. Weasley simply isn't like that.

Maybe the Hogwarts library has a book about the difference in trusting adults than kids?


	28. Hot Pink Hair

Raised with Magic

Chapter Twenty-Five: Hot Pink Hair

Today the staff room we're using is on the sixth floor. Therefore, the boys, whom I decided to meet here instead of the library, were taking longer to arrive then normal. Bill was in the dungeons in potions and Charlie was coming from the greenhouses, hence a good sized distance. Although, the sentence about the boys coming isn't completely true, because today it was the boys and a girl coming to meet me.

Maybe I should flee. I could do well in Ravenclaw. Slytherin could work for me too, well, besides the muggleborn thing. Honestly, who needs bravery? I didn't flee, apparently I would become a Gryffindor after all. I hope Professor Snape wont be too disappointed.

My thoughts that Tonks would be different were only reaffirmed as she entered the room with Bill. Even with her confident presentation of muggle clothing and hot pink hair in a Wizarding school, she looks about as frightened as I am. Thirteen seconds passed before we both started laughing, identifying a part of ourselves in the other. Or at least that's what I think had happened.

"Right," Bill dragged out once we calmed down, "Tonks, this is Hermione. Hermione, this is Tonks." We shook hands which, as a gesture that I always considered an awkward one, was surprisingly comforting.

"I've heard a lot about you. These boys sing your praises." Tonks explained pleasantly as she plopped onto the couch, completely at ease in the teachers lounge now that we have gotten through the introductions.

"Bill and Charlie have nothing on the twins." I admitted with relief. The twins were terrible about it, The twins will sing my praise to the moon and not only because it reflected well on them. "To be honest I haven't heard anything about you until yesterday. I've only heard about a girl named Nymphadora." The pink one growled and I worried that I had said something wrong. The fact that she was glaring at the boys and not me helped me feel better. The situation did confirm my belief that Nymphadora and Tonks are one and the same. Why do social interactions have to be so terribly confusing?

"Both of you leave now! I don't want to talk to you anymore." She growled fiercely. I think Tonks likes me but her getting mad at the boys might ruin our meeting. Bill had bolted out of the room but Charlie kissed my cheek quickly before leaving calmly. Bill and Tonks are best friends which is why he bolted. Charlie and Tonks are only friends and that is mainly just through Bill. That's why Charlie could leave slower, he had more immunity from her wrath. "So tell me everything they don't want me to know!" She proceeded eagerly.

Tonks and I clicked I guess one would say. I didn't feel the need to start spurting knowledge to impress her, and she never stared at me like I didn't actually belong on this planet. I told her about me, what I like and how I feel about what's going on in my life, but for all the emotional stuff I told her, I told her very little about the important stuff. I think I'm supposed to feel guilty. I think I just feel relieved.

She told me about how she plans to become and auror and how she is terrified she wont make it. She even confessed that she might have a crush on Charlie. I was extremely disappointed when she had to go to her next class.

After a while of secret passageways I made my way to Aunt Minerva's chambers. Her classes would be done for that day and it felt like too long since I just sat and talked with her.

"Oh Hermione!" She exclaimed reminding me of Mrs. Weasley. I don't think that either women should ever remind anyone of the other. It was just not a natural occurrence. And it is creepy. And disturbing. "Sit, sit, I was just sitting down for tea." She froze, I nodded.

"Mirror image." I confirmed the thought we had shared.

"Yes, well," She was back to my stiff, prim, aunt whom I love so much. "Why don't you prepare the tea when I go gather those books I have for you."

"I like books." I commented, knowing my voice conveyed my gratitude. Aunt Minerva has always encouraged my academic pursuits and spoils me rotten with them. I'm not going to complain.

"Here, I picked them up during a recent conference." She handed me a pile of four decent sized books. The books are a series by James Dell. Fire, Water, Earth, and Air, the series focus on the theory of elemental transfiguration.

"Thank you Aunt Minerva." I got up to kiss her cheek. I love her and I appreciate her gifts but sometimes I wish Professor Snape would give her a crash course in manipulation. Aunt Minerva tends to be completely unsubtle. She is desperate for me to follow her into the field of transfiguration and sometimes I just wish she had the ability to make me do so without my knowledge. I have absolutely no idea what I plan to do with my life. Every time I think I might know, it changes and I am always left feeling confused. Sometimes I think I am not meant to know what I want to do with my future, because sometimes I feel like my future is already decided for me and some strange powerful essence doesn't want me to have dream I will never meet. Other times I realize I am six and I really shouldn't have to think about such things.


	29. Trade Secrets

Raised with Magic

Trade Secrets

_Dear Jared,_

_Sorry that this will be so short but I am about to run down to Professor Snape's lab. He only has one free period and he is willing to teach me a few "trade secrets" when he has the time. Obviously, I am still at Hogwarts, I am heading home tomorrow and when I am looking forward to seeing everyone at, I will miss being here. Tonks has been a very interesting source of company these past few days. I never realized before how much you could learn about someone through someone else. Let's just say I've learned some fun stuff about Bill and Charlie. _

_Need to run if I am not to be late,_

_Love Hermione._

I got down to the dungeons via the same scarcely known passageways that the Professor himself uses to reach the dungeons. I could see some of the last lingering students leaving the area as I slid into the Professor's classroom. He was already walking towards his lab and I followed.

I have always liked Mum's lab more than the Professor's, mainly because Mum's is literally my home. Regardless, I was at ease here in his lab and I perched myself on one of the stools and waited for him to address me. Sometimes, he needs some silent time to get himself into a less bitter mood after dealing with students.

Today it took him four minutes of absolute silence in his happy place, his lab, to get back to what I consider his normal self. As I sat making as little movement as possible, he had been busy gathering a large amount of ingredients. Once he reached the point where these certain ingredients made no one thing together, I had to start dividing and figuring out what I would be making and what he would be working on. I came up with an ivy balm as my project and either a very highly complicated potion for him or he would be working on two potions. It annoyed me that I couldn't figure out what he would be making. I should know, because he has never once experimented in front of me without my Mum present.

"_Start." He commanded at the end of the four minutes, when my portion of the ingredients had been placed before me. I didn't move, I was still staring at what he would be using. To my annoyance I could still not determine what he would be doing. For once since I've known the Professor, he didn't seem annoyed that some one had ignored his order. He seemed amused and that only fueled my own annoyance. I was highly annoyed. _

_I tried to walk through it, the ashring root was almost always used in healing potions. That is not to say I was dismissing any potions of other varieties. The doxy acid and the remy acid kicked up the power of the potion, a lot. Frog juice, harvested from the legs specifically, would set off the properties of the meer essence which was a very rarely needed ingredient. Traditionally meer essence was only used in poison antidotes but ashring would only serve to make a poison more powerful. _

"_Walk trough it." I ignored him, after all what else would I be doing? _


End file.
